Obietnice, których nie złożono
by euphoria814
Summary: AU, w którym zakaz magii ma zostać zniesiony


**Croy - masz dobre te prompty kobieto xD**

 **betowała wrotka777 - dziękuję :***

* * *

Merlin nie do końca był pewien, skąd ta nagła zmiana. Arthur stał się bardziej nerwowy po tym jak Agravaine pojawił się w Camelocie, aby pomóc mu w rządzeniu przez pierwsze lata. Uther zmarł nagle, zostawiając po sobie niewielki chaos, który z pomocą pozostałych rycerzy udało się opanować. Kiedy Arthur zasiadł na tronie, Merlin był pewien, że ich kłopoty się zakończyły. Kilgharrah wspominał cały czas o przepowiedni, a ta przecież została wypełniona. Arthur podejmował wyjątkowo inteligentne decyzje, a z wujem przy boku zaczynał wprowadzać prawa, które były szanowne przez wszystkich. Kwestia magii w Camelocie jednak nadal pozostawała nierozwiązana i gdyby Merlin mógł prosić o cokolwiek za te wszystkie lata – chciałby się w końcu móc poczuć bezpiecznie.

\- Jesteś bardziej milczący niż zwykle – powiedział, czując się nieswojo.

Przyzwyczaił się do tego, że Arthur zwierzał mu się ze swoich problemów. Oczywiście mógł przypuszczać, że obecnie zmarszczki na czole mężczyzny były skutkiem posiedzenia rady i przyszłych plonów, które dostarczano do Camelotu, ale wolałby usłyszeć to z ust Arthura.

\- Agravaine – odparł krótko Pendragon.

Merlin mimowolnie spiął się. Wuj Arthura pojawiał się na zamku rzadko, ale za każdym razem robił na nim piorunujące wrażenie. Mężczyzna był posępny, ale może to miało coś wspólnego z faktem, że stracił przed laty swoją jedyną siostrę, a Arthur wyglądał podobno jak odbicie swojej matki. Nie mogło być łatwym spoglądanie na młodego Pendragona. Merlin początkowo sądził, że Agravaine spróbuje zranić Arthura, ale jego rady zawsze okazywały się na wagę złota. Nie ufał jeszcze mężczyźnie, ale to miało przejść mu z czasem. Niewielu zbliżało się do Arthura bez wrogich zamiarów, a ilość niebezpieczeństw, które razem pokonali rosła z każdym rokiem. Trudno było mu uwierzyć, że czekały go miesiące spokoju teraz, kiedy Uther nie żył.

\- Wraca do swojego dworu? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Nie – odparł Arthur i skrzywił się. – Potrzebuję go - przyznał całkiem szczerze i Merlin udał, że wcale go to nie zraniło.

Arthur nigdy otwarcie nie powiedział tak o nim. Może słudzy nie zaprzątali jego głowy przez cały czas, ale Merlin lubił myśleć, że jednak przydaje się do czegoś więcej, niż tylko przynoszenia śniadania. Arthur czasami jednak z nim rozmawiał o problemach królestwa.

\- Agravaine wpadł na pewien pomysł – powiedział mężczyzna ostrożnie. – Nie wiem czy podoba mi się istota tego.

Merlin spojrzał na niego pytająco i czekał, ale Arthur machnął jedynie dłonią, jakby odpędzał nieprzyjemną myśl.

\- To nic, co miałoby cię kłopotać. Przygotowałeś moją tunikę na dzisiejszy wieczór? – spytał rzeczowo mężczyzna.

Merlin przewrócił tylko oczami. Jego zadanie stało się o wiele łatwiejsze, kiedy Arthur zaczął nosić wyłącznie królewską czerwień.

ooo

Plotki zaczęły się stopniowo. Początkowo kucharka twierdziła, że jedna ze służek Agravaine'a podsłuchała, iż król chce znieść zakaz magii w Camelocie. To było tak nagłe, i tak nieprawdopodobne, że Merlin początkowo nie uwierzył. Arthur z pewnością uprzedziłby go albo chociaż spytałby go ,co o tym myśli. Sprzeczali się na ten temat dostateczną ilość razy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie byłby pierwszym, z którym Arthur porozmawiałby o zmianie tak fundamentalnej. Wiedział jak bardzo mężczyzna szanował swojego ojca, z jak wielkim trudem zgadzał się na wszystkie niedogodności, aby tylko go zadowolić. Nie zniósłby zakazu Uthera bez bardzo dobrego powodu.

A potem usłyszał o Emrysie, który ponoć ukrywał się w zamku, strzegąc Arthura przez te wszystkie lata i po jego plecach przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Ktokolwiek rozpuszczał te plotki, wiedział więcej, niż powinien. Może rozmawiał z druidami albo nawet znał przepowiednię. Merlin nie był do końca pewien czy wieści powinny go cieszyć. Nie takiego rozwiązania chciał. Jeśli Arthur postanowił znieść zakaz ze względu na swojego tajemniczego obrońcę, to nareszcie zaczynało nabierać sensu. Nie do końca był jednak przekonany czy Pendragon chciał znać prawdę. A przynajmniej nie chciał jej w takiej formie.

\- Co to za mina? – spytał Pendragon, wchodząc do swoich komnat. – Gaius znowu wysłał cię po jakieś zioła na bagna i nie pozbyłeś się pijawek? – rzucił.

Merlin zerknął na swoje ubłocone nogawki. Może faktycznie powinien był się przebrać przed powrotem do komnat Arthura, ale te plotki nie dawały mu spokoju.

\- Naprawdę chcesz znieść zakaz magii? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Arthurowi nawet nie drgnęła powieka.

\- To pomysł Agravaine'a – powiedział jedynie mężczyzna. – Uważa, że to dobry sposób na rozpoczęcie nowych rządów w królestwie.

Merlin wydął usta, urażony tylko odrobinę.

\- Gdybyś spytał mnie, powiedziałbym ci to samo – rzucił, nie mogąc się po prostu powstrzymać.

Tego chcieli druidzi i zapewne zdecydowana większość ludzi, która obecnie żyła w strachu. Samo podejrzenie o czary nie było karane, ale najczęściej mieszkańcy zamku, jednak decydowali się na przeniesienie do jakiejś przyjemnej małej miejscowości, gdzie rycerze Uthera nie szukali magów. Na ich miejsce przybywali inni, czasami zwabieni rozrywkami stolicy.

Arthur spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie.

\- Sądziłem, że nie przepadasz za magią – zaczął ostrożnie mężczyzna.

\- Mogłaby nam rzadziej zagrażać w przeszłości, ale magia… - urwał, nie wiedząc jak to powiedzieć. – To, i tak tylko twoja decyzja. Jeśli jednak chcesz dać ludziom wolność, to nie ma niczego wspanialszego.

\- Nie zachowuj się jak dziewczyna. Moi ludzie nie są zniewoleni – prychnął Arthur. – Twoje romantyczne uniesienia nie mają w tym względzie najmniejszego sensu.

\- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło – mruknął.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. A te łzy w oczach zapewne były jedynie grą świateł. Znowu czytałeś jakieś romanse Morgany? Mnie możesz powiedzieć – rzucił Arthur. – Twoja tajemnica będzie ze mną bezpieczna – dodał i Merlin spiął się ponownie.

Wiedział, że to tylko żart, ale wszystko buzowało w nim, odkąd usłyszał po raz pierwszy, że Camelot mógł się stać ponownie wolnym miastem. Nie był pewien powodów Agravaine'a, w końcu jego siostra zginęła przez magię, ale przecież każdy mógł się zmienić. Arthur był tego doskonałym przykładem. Sam jeszcze niedawno odczuwał nienawiść do magów, ale teraz rozmawiali o czarach spokojnie i bez wykrzykiwania co kilka minut, że wszystkim należy ściąć głowę.

\- Merlinie – rzucił król, zapewne źle odczytując jego milczenie.

Arthur od dawna nie mógł go urazić głupimi żartami.

ooo

Kolejna plotka wprawiła go zdumienie. Nie był pewien, skąd te wieści, ale George potwierdził je, kiedy zaczął przygotowania do wielkiej, otwartej uczty. Arthur podobno miał wezwać Emrysa przed swój tron, ponieważ chciał go poznać. Król faktycznie z dnia na dzień stawał się coraz bardziej milczący. Arthur nigdy nie okazywał strachu czy niepokoju, ale miał tendencje do zamykania się w sobie. Merlin do końca nigdy nie wiedział, co chodziło po jego głowie w tamtych chwilach, ale mężczyzna nigdy nie wycofywał się z raz powziętych decyzji. I to napawało go nadzieją. Sam jeszcze nie wiedział czy powie, kiedykolwiek Arthurowi, że to on przez te wszystkie lata używał magii w Camelocie. Zrobienie tego przy mieszkańcach zamku wydawało mu się nieodpowiednie. Arthur mógł teraz czuć wdzięczność w stosunku do tajemniczego Emrysa, ale Merlina nigdy nie uważał za swojego sprzymierzeńca.

Merlin nigdy nie był dostatecznie silny, aby stać u jego boku z wyboru. Kiedy Arthur myślał o ludziach, którzy nieśli mu pomoc i wsparcie, rycerze i Gwen zapewne pojawiali się w jego myślach. Dostatecznie często przypominał mu, że Merlin czysto przypadkowo znalazł się w jednym miejscu czy drugim i powinien się ukryć. Ratował go z tak wielu opresji, że to też zapewne nie przemawiało na jego korzyść.

Merlin obserwował jak wznoszono drewniane podesty pod tron Arthura na dziedzińcu zamku. Stoły miały uginać się od jedzenia, a to oznaczało kolejne święto. Coś dobrego. Ta zmiana miała przynieść radość, czuł to w opuszkach swoich palców, które zaczynały powoli mrowić. Jego magia śpiewała i po raz pierwszy zaczął zastanawiać się tak na poważnie, jak to będzie paradować jako znany mag - Emrys. Druidzi szanowali go, a przepowiednia jasno mówiła, że nie był wyrzutkiem, ale jednym z największych. Arthur mógłby się z tym nie zgadzać przez pewien czas, ale musiałby w końcu zaakceptować, że jego własny służący nie jest już nikim. I nie jest idiotą. Może nawet przestałby go tak traktować, chociaż to marzenie niemal graniczyło z szaleństwem. Merlin wierzył w rozwój, ale nie cuda. Magia nie mogła ich dokonywać, miała swoje ograniczenia.

ooo

Gaius wydawał się równie nerwowy co on. Chyba wszyscy czekali, aż podesty zostaną wzniesione, tron ustawiony, a jedzenie przygotowane. Żołądek Merlina skręcał się tak mocno, że nie mógł jeść i wątpił, aby to zmieniło się jakoś w przyszłości. Prawie nie widywali się z Arthurem. Król był zajęty spotkaniami z Radą, treningami z rycerzami i prywatnymi rozmowami z Agravaine'em i Merlin czułby się odsunięty na bok, ale ten ostatni był powodem zmiany, na którą czekał przez tak długi czas. Kilgharrah mówił zagadkami o przepowiedni i jego roli w życiu Arthura. Przecież, jednak nie mógł już na zawsze trwać przy boku króla jako służący od napełniania wanny i prania ubrania. Zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tych zajęć, zaprzyjaźnił się nawet z Arthurem, a przynajmniej odnosił takie wrażenie. Mężczyzna bowiem nie traktował go wcale inaczej. Nadal obrażał go i nazywał dziewczyną. Jego żarty się nie kończyły, ale ponieważ Merlin usłyszał chyba już wszystko, nie bolały już tak bardzo. Szczególnie, odkąd wiedział, że Arthur pomimo swoich wielu wad naprawdę dbał o ludzi, którzy go otaczali. Lud pokładał w nim wielkie nadzieje i on sam również.

Nie potrafił nie myśleć o tym jak długą drogę przebyli.

ooo

Dziedziniec był pełen. Ludzie śmiali się i rozmawiali, nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że przemieszali się ze sobą. Chłopi, nieliczni kupcy, którzy pojawili się przypadkowo w tym czasie w Camelocie i zapewne mieli nieść w świat wieść o dobrych zmianach zachodzących w królestwie, pomniejsza szlachta – oni wszyscy wylegli na ulice i Merlin obserwował ich z okna komnat Arthura. Król jeszcze się nie pojawił, ale był pewien, że Arthur będzie chciał się przebrać w kolejną z czerwonych tunik, których pełne były jego szafy. Merlin długo nad tym myślał, ale nie potrafił znaleźć dobrej chwili, aby porozmawiali szczerze. Nie chciał zaskakiwać Arthura. Wiedział jak bardzo mężczyzna tego nie lubił. Zawsze każdą zmianę w swoim życiu kojarzył ze zdradą. I to nie do końca była wina nieufności Pendragona. Do tej pory sekrety faktycznie oznaczały coś okropnego, coś co obracało się przeciwko nim.

Arthur pojawił się w swoich komnatach niemal w ostatniej chwili. Agravaine wszedł tuż za nim w swojej ciężkiej, ciemnej zbroi, której nie zdejmował prawie nigdy. Merlin wątpił, aby mężczyzna w niej sypiał, ale nie mógł mieć, co do tego wątpliwości.

Otworzył usta, aby spytać co teraz, ale Agravaine wskazał mu drzwi i jeden rzut oka w stronę Arthura powiedział mu, że nie zostanie w środku. Zanim za sobą zamknął, słyszał już podniesione głosy, chociaż trudno było mu rozróżnić słowa. Cokolwiek było powodem ich kłótni, ona nie trwała długo i Arthur w świeżej tunice wyszedł na korytarz prawie go przewracając.

\- Jeśli będziesz nadal podsłuchiwał, każę powiesić cię za uszy, a już są długie, Merlinie – warknął mężczyzna.

\- Odcięcie uszu podziałałoby o wiele lepiej – rzucił Agravaine, mijając go.

Merlin spojrzał na Arthura, starając się włożyć w to całą swoją złość, ale to nie było łatwe, kiedy mężczyzna okazał tak się niepewny. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział tego wyrazu twarzy u Arthura. I nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że król może się po prostu bać magii. Nigdy w końcu nie widział jej pozytywnych efektów, a historie, którymi go karmiono, musiały przerażać go już od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Uther upatrywał w magii jedynie zło. I przez to sprowadzał je do Camelotu niemal każdego roku.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział Merlin spokojnie.

Arthur nie wydawał się przekonany, ale przynajmniej na jego twarz powróciła dobrze znana maska.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – mruknął mężczyzna. – Dlaczego miałoby nie być – prychnął.

\- Ależ to byłby skandal, gdyby ktokolwiek dowiedział się, że król Camelotu boi się magii – rzucił jeszcze.

\- Jesteś idiotą – poinformował go Arthur całkiem poważnie. – I nie boję się magii. Przetrwaliśmy nie takie rzeczy – dodał, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku grupki swoich najlepszych rycerzy, z którymi mieli przejść przez dziedziniec.

I Merlin też powinien znaleźć się pośród nich.

\- Hej! Zaczekaj! – krzyknął, ale Arthur nie zwolnił.

Do jego uszu dobiegł tylko dobrze znany śmiech.

ooo

Uczta odbywała się przy akompaniamencie muzyki. Nie planowali grajków, ale mieszkańcy Camelotu sami przyprowadzili bardów i tych mniej znanych pieśniarzy, którzy umilali im czas swoim śpiewem. Merlin widział jednak, że chociaż wszyscy dobrze się bawili, napięcie nie znikało z ramion obecnych. Spoglądano na Arthura raz po raz, jakby każdy zastanawiał się, kiedy król wygłosi swoje orędzie. Oczekiwano jego słów niemal tak samo jak wina, które lało się strumieniami. To była pierwsza prawdziwa uczta od czasu, kiedy Uther zmarł, zostawiając na swoim tronie, Arthura.

\- Cisza! Cisza! – powiedział Agravaine, kiedy wymienili między sobą spojrzenia.

Arthur wydawał się zdecydowany i bardziej pewny niż kilka godzin temu, na pustym korytarzu zamku. Merlin zacisnął dłonie na jego tronie, czując, że jego serce zaraz wyrwie się z piersi. Arthur mówił, początkowo o zaszczycie jakim było panowanie nad tymi ziemiami, jak bardzo Camelot był dla niego ważny. I Merlin nie mógł się doczekać słów, które miały przyjść po nich. Zamarł jednak już w chwilę potem, wbijając palce w tron tak mocno, że jego kości pobielały.

\- Dlatego wzywam Emrysa, aby się ujawnił – zakończył Arthur.

Ludzie zaczęli rozglądać się wokół, zapewne czekając, aż ktoś z tłumu wyjdzie. Nikt, oczywiście się nie pojawił i zaczęły się szepty. Ramiona Arthura napięły się, kiedy spojrzał na swojego wuja.

\- Emrysie! – krzyknął król głośno, jakby obawiał się, że nie został usłyszany.

\- Nie chcesz może panie powiedzieć czegoś jeszcze? – spytał niepewnie Merlin.

Arthur nawet nie odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Nie, zanim z nim nie porozmawiam – poinformował go mężczyzna.

\- Ale… - zaczął Merlin i urwał. – A jeśli nie chcesz go tak naprawdę poznać? – rzucił, czując, że jego serce znajduje się, gdzieś w okolicy gardła.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny. Dobrze to przemyślałem. Gdybym nie chciał wiedzieć kim on jest, nie przywoływałbym go teraz – powiedział Arthur z charakterystyczną dla siebie pewnością siebie i jak zawsze nie myślał o konsekwencjach.

Merlin widział jednak tylko je. Gaius starał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi, ale kiedy ich spojrzenia spotkały się, Merlin dostrzegł jak bardzo zaniepokojony był medyk. Nigdy nie pomyślał, ze Arthur może opierać całe zniesienia zakazu magii o spotkanie z kimś, kogo uważał, że nie zna. I wszystko to, co miał jeszcze kilku minut temu, zaledwie na wyciągnięcie ręki, odchodziło w dal. Znał Arthura na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że król uzna to za publiczne upokorzenie. Stwierdzi, że Emrys pokazał mu, że nie jest jego poddanym i nie reaguje na jego rozkazy.

Jego stopy poruszyły się, zanim zdążył zdać sobie sprawę, co robi. Wyszedł zza tronu Arthura i okrążył stół, stając naprzeciwko całego dworu. Jego dłonie trochę drżały, kiedy spojrzał na swojego króla, jedynego i niezwyciężonego. Arthur miał szok wypisany na twarzy, i to sprawiło mu tylko lekką satysfakcję, która wcale nie stłumiła jego zdenerwowania.

\- Mnie zwą Emrysem – powiedział całkiem głośno, starając się jakoś odzyskać panowanie nad sobą.

\- Merlinie, nie bądź śmieszny – prychnął Arthur. – Wracaj tam, gdzie twoje miejsce – dodał.

\- Druidzi nazywają mnie Emrysem. To mnie szukasz – powtórzył uparcie i wiedział po prostu, że Arthur mu nie uwierzy na słowo.

Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, zastanawiając się, co utworzyć z magii na dowód swoich słów, ale wystarczyła kula ognia, aby na twarzy Arthura pojawiło się czyste przerażenie. Szum za nim, szepty – to wszystko znajdowało się gdzieś w oddali. Widział jedynie szok Arthura, który przeradzał się w złość, której spodziewał się od samego początku. Dlatego chciał z nim porozmawiać prywatnie i na osobności. Zanim zdążył jednak wyjaśnić, cokolwiek, na podeście pojawili się strażnicy Camelotu. Ich wyciągnięte miecze nie pozostawiały wątpliwości. Spojrzał na Arthura, nie wiedząc nawet, co powinien teraz czuć. I dotarło do niego, skąd zdenerwowanie króla przez ostatnie tygodnie. Zapewne nie wiedział czy pułapka się uda.

\- Chroniłem cię – poinformował go i Arthur spojrzał na niego z wściekłością.

Nie musiał nawet dodawać, co myślał na temat tej domniemanej obrony. W końcu używał magii przy każdej sposobności. Był zbyt słaby, aby władać mieczem.

\- A tak mi się odpłacasz – rzucił i wziął głębszy oddech.

Nie miał gdzie uciec. Ludzie otaczali go, więc nie przebiłby się przez tłum. Przynajmniej wiedział, dlaczego ściągnięto ich tutaj wszystkich. Był jak zwierzę uwięzione w klatce. Doskonała pułapka i nie potrzebowali nawet krat. Merlin jednak nie był jednym z tych magów, którzy musieli zdobyć wiedzę tajemną, aby czerpać z mocy natury.

Nie miał sił, aby teleportować się zbyt daleko, ale jego stary pokój u Gaiusa wystarczył. Przeniósł się tam w oka mgnieniu i słyszał przez okno dźwięki zaskoczenia, które dobiegły z tłumu. Rozbiegano się, zapewne w przerażeniu przed jego magią. I nie potrafił nie czuć goryczy. Był zbyt słaby, aby zrobić cokolwiek teraz, ale miał pewność, że komnaty medyka będą pierwszymi, które zostaną przeszukane. Wybiegł z nich, kierując się do jedynego bezpiecznego miejsca, które znał i miał nadzieję, że Kilgharrah nie będzie miał mu tego za złe.

ooo

Agravaine wydawał się zadowolony z siebie i zapewne sądził, że to ich mały sukces. Emrys, tajemniczy i groźny, zniknął z Camelotu. Arthur nie widział jednak niebezpieczeństwa, kiedy patrzył na przerażonego Merlina, który rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Ostatnia czarownica, która zrobiła coś podobnego, zaatakowała go później. Poza tym obłok dymu, który zostawiła po sobie przyprawiał go o mdłości do tej pory. Było coś złego w jej magii i można to było wyczuć.

Zniknięcie Merlina było jednak czyste. Nie pozostawiło po sobie niczego, prócz goryczy. A tę czuł sam.

Nie wierzył początkowo w to, co zobaczył. Merlin stanął przed nim trzęsąc się jak osika i nie dochodziło do niego przez chwilę, co to oznaczało. A potem nad dłonią jego sługi pojawiła się kula ognia, która była jasnym dowodem tego, że przez lata dawał się oszukiwać komuś, kogo uważał za przyjaciela. Agravaine miał rację. Emrys był niebezpieczny. Znał jego myśli, sekrety i potrafił kłamać jak nikt.

Z drugiej jednak strony patrzył na Merlina i nie potrafił uwierzyć. Chłopak ryzykował dla niego tak wiele razy przez te wszystkie lata. I pozwalał się zakuwać w dyby, a przecież mógł się uwolnić w każdej chwili. Mógł go zabić, kiedy tylko chciał. A zamiast tego pilnował go, dbał o niego.

\- To wyjaśnia wszystko, co działo się do tej pory – powiedział na głos, uświadamiając sobie, że to robi dopiero wtedy, kiedy usłyszał swój ton; pusty i pozbawiony emocji.

\- Mówiłem ci, że zamierzał zdobyć twoje zaufanie. Stałby się twoim doradcą i co wtedy? – spytał Agravaine.

Arthur nie miał odpowiedzi na to pytanie, i to męczyło go najbardziej.

Merlin był jego najbliższym przyjacielem. Nawet rycerze nie byli tak blisko niego jak ten niepozorny sługa. Odkąd po raz pierwszy uratował mu życie, stali się prawie nierozłączni. Jeśli planował tę intrygę od samego początku, Arthur był pod wrażeniem. Znali się od lat.

Nie miał jednak teraz jak zadać swoich pytań. Nie mógł przesłuchać Merlina, a może Emrysa, skoro tak nazywali go druidzi.

Kiedy Agravaine przybył do Camelotu, niosąc wieści o magicznym zdrajcy, nie wierzył początkowo. Kto byłby na tyle głupi, aby pojawić się w królestwie, w którym zakazano magii i ścinano wszystkich, którzy jej używali. Merlin był jednak doskonałą odpowiedzią na to pytanie.

Ciche pukanie do drzwi wytrąciło go z zamyślenia. Agravaine wpuścił do środka rycerzy, którzy wydawali się równie poruszeni jak on. W końcu też przebywali z Merlinem przez ten cały czas, nie podejrzewając nikogo. Emrys nie zdradził wyłącznie jego zaufania.

\- Znaleźliście go? – spytał jego wuj szorstko.

\- Nie, panie. Przeszukaliśmy komnaty medyka – odparł Leon i wydawał się niewiarygodnie zmęczony.

Arthur znał to uczucie doskonale. Nie sądził, aby sen szybko nadszedł tej nocy.

\- Gaius jest w lochach jak rozkazałeś – dodał Lancelot, i to zwróciło jego uwagę.

\- Dlaczego Gaius jest w lochach?! – spytał przerażony.

Lancelot spojrzał wymownie w stronę Agravaine'a, sugerując jednoznacznie, gdzie powinien szukać swojej odpowiedzi.

\- Ktoś musiał spiskować przeciwko tobie, Arthurze – powiedział jego wuj.

\- Nie, nie Gaius – prychnął, przypominając sobie tego dobrotliwego staruszka. – Sam powiedziałeś, że Emrys oszukał każdego z nas. Może i Merlin czy jak go tam zwą, mieszkał z Gaiusem, ale ten medyk był przez ponad dwadzieścia lat wiernym sługą mojego ojca. Natychmiast macie go wypuścić – rozkazał.

\- Arthurze, rozumiem… - zaczął Agravaine.

\- Nie, nie rozumiesz – wszedł w słowo mężczyźnie. – Gaius nie jest zdrajcą. Równie dobrze moglibyśmy uznać, że wiedziałem o magii Merlina, bo przecież to moim sługą był – warknął.

Agravaine cofnął się nieznacznie.

\- Wypuśćcie Gaiusa z lochów, ale przyślijcie go jeszcze dzisiaj do moich komnat. Chcę z nim porozmawiać – zdecydował.

ooo

Medyk spoglądał na niego ze stoickim spokojem, ale gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że widzi złość w jego oczach. Ewidentnie go skuto, kiedy prowadzono go do lochów, bo rozmasowywał swoje pomarszczone nadgarstki.

\- Agravaine zareagował zbyt gwałtownie – powiedział jedynie, ponieważ przepraszanie za kogoś nigdy nie było przyjemnością.

Gaius nie mrugnął nawet okiem.

\- Nie wiesz, gdzie mógł się udać Merlin? – spytał wprost.

Gaius wziął głębszy wdech, ale nie powiedział ani słowa.

\- Nie zostaniesz ukarany, jeśli wiesz – zapewnił go.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie udał się ten nieszczęsny chłopak – odparł Gaius i spojrzał na niego twardo, jakby miał do niego pretensje.

\- Byłeś lojalnym sługą mojego ojca – przypomniał mu Arthur.

\- Twój ojciec nigdy nie okłamał mnie i nie zdradził – poinformował go sucho Gaius i Arthur wiedział doskonale do czego pije mężczyzna.

\- Nigdy nie obiecywałem, że zniosę zakaz magii w zamku – powiedział wprost. – Mój wuj mógł za tym optować, ale decyzję mogę podjąć jedynie ja, a ja nigdy się na to nie zdecydowałem.

\- Pozwoliłeś, jedynie rozsiać się plotkom. Pozwoliłeś, jedynie wierzyć w to Merlinowi – stwierdził Gaius i chociaż ton jego głosu nie zmienił się, ale Arthur, i tak słyszał w nim dezaprobatę.

\- Zrobiłem to, co było konieczne – powiedział, nie wiedząc nawet, dlaczego czuje potrzebę bronienia się.

Gaius był jedynie nadwornym medykiem. Możni zgodzili się z planem Agravaine'a. Miał ich pełne poparcie i aktualnie wszyscy szukali Emrysa w zamku i poza jego granicami.

\- Konieczne? – spytał zaskoczony Gaius.

\- Emrys jest zdrajcą – poinformował go całkiem poważnie.

Brew medyka uniosła się i ponownie czuł się jak dziesięcioletni chłopiec ganiony za swoje zachowanie.

\- Teraz możesz tego nie dostrzegać. Wiem, że próbował uzyskać moje zaufanie, aby stać się moim doradcą. Jednak w przyszłości doprowadziłby do upadku Camelotu. Zdradziłby nas wszystkich – rzucił zirytowany.

\- Och – wyrwało się Gaiusowi. – Mówisz o przyszłości, królu? – upewnił się. – O przyszłości, którą ci wywróżono? Czyż to nie jest forma, zakazanej przez Camelot magii?

\- Agravaine usłyszał od jednej z wiedźm, że w Camelocie czai się wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Ona widzi przyszłość. Nie praktykowała tego na naszych ziemiach – poinformował poważnie medyka.

Gaius pokiwał głową, jakby nareszcie to do niego docierało, ale Arthur nie był tak naiwny, aby w to uwierzyć.

\- Więc sugerujesz, że magia jest dobra, o ile nie używa się jej w twoim królestwie? – spytał medyk używając dość niewinnego tonu. – Czy sugerujesz panie, że obcy mag jest lepszy niż twój własny, lojalny sługa, który uratował ci życie tak wiele razy? – rzucił, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

I coś skurczyło się w nim.

\- Dlaczego nigdy zatem mi nie powiedział? – spytał wprost.

Gaius nie mrugnął nawet okiem.

\- Może nie chciał, aby ścięto mu głowę – powiedział medyk i zaplótł dłonie na piersi. – A jeśli, to już wszystko, panie, czy mógłbym wrócić do moich komnat? Zanim zdążę posprzątać bałagan, który zostawili twoi rycerze, zapewne zajmie mi to wieczność, której nie mam – dodał.

Arthur otworzył usta, ale w zasadzie nie wiedział nawet, co powiedzieć. Gaius czekał jednak na jakąś jego reakcję, więc machnął dłonią w kierunku drzwi, zastanawiając się nad wszystkim co usłyszał.

ooo

Spanie na twardej skale nie było szczytem jego marzeń, ale przynajmniej miał nadal głowę. Kilgharrah spoglądał na niego z bardzo bliska i Merlin nie mógł się nie wzdrygnąć.

\- Król oszukał cię tak, jak oszukał mnie? – upewnił się smok.

Nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele w nocy. Był zbyt słaby, aby siedzieć prosto. Zasnął, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, co się dzieje. Teleportacja zawsze zabierała sporo energii, więc starał się tego nie robić zbyt często. Zresztą nie mógł się przenieść do miejsc, których nie znał, co znacznie zawężało obszar przemieszczenia. Ealdor leżało o wiele za daleko jak na jego możliwości.

Zapewne nadal go szukano, co wcale nie poprawiało mu humoru. Jego żołądek był pusty i potrzebował wody. Jego ubranie przesiąkło zapachem dymu z pochodni, które palono podczas wczorajszej uczty i jedzenia, którego nie miał w ustach, ponieważ zawsze stał za tronem Arthura. Nie był zaproszonym gościem. Nie byli przyjaciółmi. I nie wiedział jakim cudem coś tak idiotycznego mogło pojawić się w jego głowie.

\- Tak – przyznał.

\- Coś jest nie tak Emrysie – poinformował go smok.

\- Wiem. Jestem uwięziony tutaj razem z tobą – powiedział i westchnął. – Poczekam tutaj kilka dni i może uda mi się jakoś wydostać z zamku – dodał.

\- Wasze przeznaczenie jest wspólne. Ty i Król – przypomniał mu Kilgharrah.

\- Wiesz, król mnie chyba raczej nie chce widzieć na oczy – zaśmiał się, chociaż przyszło mu to z trudem.

\- To nie ma znaczenia – powiedział smok.

\- Dla mnie ma – odparł pospiesznie. – I wiesz, co?! – dodał, podnosząc się. – Mam dość całego tego przeznaczenia i tego ile muszę dla niego robić. A jedyne, co miał dla mnie to topór! Zrobiłem wszystko, żeby utrzymać go przy życiu, a on chociaż wiedział wszystko, poznał legendę o Emrysie, postanowił mnie zabić.

\- Coś jest nie tak – powtórzył uparcie smok. – Magia mogła go zwieść – dodał.

Merlin miał ochotę się zaśmiać.

\- Nie jest pod wpływem złej czarownicy – prychnął. – Wiem, bo sprawdzałem i nie odstępowałem go na krok, odkąd został królem. Widziałem na własne oczy jego koronację i wszystko miało się zmienić! Powiedział, że zdecyduje o zniesieniu zakazu magii, gdy pozna Emrysa, ale chyba nie jestem dostatecznie godzien, skoro nadal czeka mnie ścięcie! – warknął. – Mam dość! Mam dość przepowiedni i ciebie! Nie obchodzi mnie, co twierdzi Gauis… O bogowie! Gaius! A jeśli jest w lochach! Na pewno wtrącono go tam. Prawo ściga również tych, którzy ukrywają magów. I Lancelot wiedział. Jeśli przesłuchają go, on nie skłamie. Jest na to zbyt honorowy – powiedział załamany.

Kilgharrah wypuścił przez nos odrobinę gorącego powietrza, prawie parząc jego głowę.

\- Musisz dowiedzieć się, kto ingeruje w przeznaczenie – powiedział uparcie smok.

I Merlin jego też nienawidził.

\- Nie. Muszę upewnić się czy Gaius jest bezpieczny. A potem wynoszę się z Camelotu. Arthur zdecydował – poinformował smoka.

ooo

Agravaine polecił przeszukanie zamku. Arthur sam dowodził drużyną, która miała przeczesać okoliczne lasy. Merlin nie był zbyt dobry w ukrywaniu się jeszcze tak niedawno, ale teraz nie można go było nigdzie znaleźć. Najwyraźniej udawał tak doskonale łamagę, że Arthur przegapił jego zdolności. Jego wuj przeczesał domy znajomych Merlina, żeby być pewnym, iż nikt go nie ukrywa. Gwen zaryzykowałaby dla swojego przyjaciela – tego był pewien. Nie znaleźli jednak ani śladu po Emrysie czy jego niedawnej bytności. Lancelot i Gwaine zaoferowali się nawet, aby pojechać do Ealdor, ale Arthur miał przeczucie, że Merlin nigdy nie zaryzykowałby życia własnej matki.

Minęły dobre dwa dni, zanim dali sobie spokój. Jeśli Merlin był w zamku, nie było po nim nawet jednej chustki. Pokój, który dotąd zajmował, został pusty. Chłopak musiał udać się najpierw tam, po swoim magicznym zniknięciu i Arthur odczuwał odrobinę satysfakcji, że skierował straże akurat w tamtym kierunku. Jednak znał Merlina przynajmniej na tyle.

\- A co zrobisz, kiedy go znajdziesz? – spytała Morgana przy kolacji.

Gwen wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie i starała się uparcie nie patrzeć w jego stronę. Nie podobało mu się, że coraz więcej jego przyjaciół odwracało się od niego, ale nie wiedzieli jak daleko sięgała zdrada Merlina. Widzieli w nim jedynie nierozgarniętego dzieciaka. Obaj jednak wyrośli przez te lata i trudno mu było zrozumieć jak mógł hodować na własnej piersi tę żmiję.

Pomimo całej tej złości nie wiedział, co faktycznie stanie się, kiedy Merlin zostanie pojmany. Zakładał, że mag nie podda się bez walki i zapewne, któryś z rycerzy będzie musiał go zabić. Może już przygotowywał zemstę i wtedy Arthur musiałby dzierżyć w dłoni miecz, który odebrałby mu życie. Żadna z tych myśli nie była miła. Sądził, że przesłucha Emrysa, kiedy dostanie maga w swoje dłonie. Nigdy jednak nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że ten zdrajca mógł być tak blisko.

\- To nie jest dobry temat przy posiłku – powiedział Agravaine i Arthur był mu serdecznie wdzięczny.

Wrócili późno do zamku i nadal odczuwał trudy podróży. Nie potrafił powstrzymać się też przed odwracaniem za siebie. Merlin zawsze najgorzej z nich jeździł konno i zawsze zostawał w tyle. Jeśli jego rycerze zauważyli, żaden nie powiedział ani słowa.

\- Dlaczego? – spytała Morgana. – Śmierć w Camelocie to raczej już zwyczaj.

\- Nie mów tak – powiedział, ale kobieta spojrzała na niego chmurnie.

\- A sądziłeś, że wiele różnisz się od Uthera? – spytała wprost. – Myślałam, że jesteś inny. A jednak nienawidzisz dokładnie tak samo jak on – dodała.

\- Morgana – warknął. – Nie nienawidzę magii.

\- Nie? – spytała z pozorną niewinnością. – Dlatego zwabiłeś podstępem biednego chłopaka, który ratował ci życie i usługiwał przez te wszystkie lata bez słowa skargi? – rzuciła ciekawie.

\- Bez słowa skargi? Zwariowałaś? Przy każdej sposobności otwierał usta, żeby narzekać – prychnął i zamarł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że tego w zasadzie zaczynało mu brakować.

Zresztą odwracał się już, aby spojrzeć przez swoje prawe ramię i zobaczyć reakcję Merlina. Chłopaka jednak tam nie było, a George niemal natychmiast napełnił jego kielich winem, które trzymał w dłoniach.

Kiedy spojrzał z powrotem na Morganę, wydawała się usatysfakcjonowana.

\- Nie powinnaś kłopotać sobie głowy problemami mężczyzn – powiedział Agravaine. – Nie wiesz jakiej zdrady dopuścił się chłopak.

\- Nie wiem – przyznała. – Może nam wyjaśnisz sir Agravainie – rzuciła sucho.

Jego wuj zbił usta w wąską kreskę, a potem wziął kolejny łyk wina.

\- Dość tego. Zapominasz, że podjąłem decyzję – powiedział Arthur, uznając, że (jest...nadszedł) czas, aby to wszystko uciąć.

\- Tak i tylko ty zmierzysz się z jej konsekwencjami – odparła Morgana. – A teraz wybaczcie mi panowie. Problemy mężczyzn są takie męczące – dodała, patrząc na nich całkiem wymownie.

Gwen podążyła tuż za nią, trzymając się tak prosto, jakby obie były jedynymi damami w pomieszczeniu.

ooo

Gaius miał się dobrze. Merlin przeczesał lochy po zmroku, ale nie znalazł nikogo, kto przypominałby chociaż trochę medyka. Zaczął czuć się o wiele lepiej, kiedy podkradł strażnikom odrobinę jedzenia i zanim, ktokolwiek zdałby sobie sprawę, że wciąż znajdował się w zamku, znikał. Zmienił swój wygląd podszywając się pod zwykłego żebraka. Na tych nie zwracano uwagi i miał nadzieję, że rychło zostanie wyrzucony z Camelotu przez straż zamkową.

Gaiusa zobaczył wczesnym rankiem, kiedy medyk wyszedł ze swoich komnat w poszukiwaniu ziół. Potem mężczyzna zaczął roznosić swoje maści i mikstury zdrowotne, zatem Arthur nie wyznaczył mu nowego pomocnika. Może to miała być kara za ukrywanie go przez ten cały czas. Merlin nie był pewien.

Gaius nie rozpoznał go. Podobnie jak Gwen, która nie zwróciła nawet na niego uwagi. Słyszał, że dwóch rycerzy Arthura wyruszyło do Ealdor i ulżyło mu, kiedy okazało się, iż Lancelot był jednym z nich. Miał pewność, że jego matka była również bezpieczna. Lancelot nie pozwoliłby bowiem, aby stała się jej jakakolwiek niesprawiedliwość. I to była pewna pociecha.

Gorzej jednak poczuł się w chwilę później, kiedy Arthur wraz z innymi wsiedli na konie, ogłaszając łowy na całkiem innego zwierza. A, przynajmniej tak określił je Agravaine i Merlin zaczął ponownie nienawidzić mężczyzny. Gdyby nie on, nic nie uległoby zmianie, a nagle zaczął tęsknić do tych chwil, kiedy mógł po prostu wstać rano i martwić się niczym innym, tylko temperaturą kąpieli Arthura i kondycją jego zbroi. Nawet gryf przestawał być takim problemem.

Zapach, który wydzielały łachy noszone przez niego teraz, nie był przyjemny. Wtarł w twarz dodatkowo kurz z drogi, aby upodobnić się do innych, którzy stracili swój dom. Kilgharrah chciał go zatrzymać, ale on nie widział dla siebie tutaj miejsca. Nie tylko musiał ukrywać swoją magię teraz, ale również i twarz. Nie miał pojęcia, jakie imię powinien przybrać obecnie. Merlin było jedynym prawidłowym, które chciał nosić. To druidzi nazywali do Emrysem, ale stracił wiarę w to, że był nim naprawdę. Arthur w niczym nie przypominał króla, którego sobie wyśnili.

Wrócił na noc do jaskini smoka. Kilgharrah pojawił się niemal natychmiast czekając na wieści.

\- Gaius jest bezpieczny – powiedział jedynie.

\- Twój król może potrzebować pomocy – poinformował go smok.

Merlin nie odpowiedział. Położył się jedynie na twardej skale, starając się nie myśleć o zimnie, które przenikało go, aż do kości.

ooo

Poszukiwania nie przynosiły rezultatów. Rycerze, którzy przybyli wraz z Agravaine'em nie znali zwyczajów. Byli inaczej wyszkoleni i nie chcieli słuchać Leona. Nie uznawali zwierzchnictwa Camelotu, co nie podobało mu się od samego początku. Jego wuj planował jednak powrót na własne ziemie, kiedy tylko Emrys zostanie pochwycony. Przybył, aby go strzec i przynieść mu wieści. Arthur nie wiedział, dlaczego nie czuje wdzięczności. Jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej nie mógł doczekać się pochwycenia maga, który śmiał zamieszkiwać Camelot. Nie potrafił jednak myśleć o Emrysie i mieć przed oczami serdecznego, zawsze skorego do żartów Merlina. Miał wrażenie, że mówili cały czas o dwóch osobach. A ostatnie zdania, które jego niedawny sługa wypowiedział, dręczyły go we śnie.

Morgana odmawiała jadania z nim, a w raz z nią Gwen przestała z nim rozmawiać. Szeptano, że Emrys odszedł, i to oznaczało ciężkie czasy dla Camelotu. Ci ludzie jednak nie znali przepowiedni. A Arthur był królem, i to jego obowiązkiem było strzec ich nawet przed niebezpieczeństwem, którego nie znali, za cenę wszystkiego. Strata serdecznego przyjaciela bolała, ale jego zdrada byłaby dopiero ciosem prosto w serce.

Lancelot i Gwaine nadal nie wrócili, chociaż powinni byli przybyć do zamku dwa dni temu. Agravaine oświadczył, że Emrysa nie ma w Camelocie i Arthurowi pozostawało uwierzyć, że tak faktycznie jest. Przeczesano zamek od fundamentów i nikt nie byłby w stanie się ukryć. Może Merlin zatrzymał się na chwilę w swoich dawnych komnatach, aby zabrać zapewne ukryte dobrze magiczne księgi i przeniósł się do lasu za murami, gdzie rozpłynął się w ciemności. Magowie mieli wielką moc, a przynajmniej tak sądził. Ta sztuczka ze znikaniem nie mogła być prosta. Gaius jednak zapewniał, że Merlin nie był zbyt pojętnym uczniem, nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o kwestie ziół, poddając w wątpliwość jego podejrzenia, że chłopak uczył się w nocy magii. Arthur nie wiedział komu wierzyć.

\- Twoi rycerze powrócili, panie – poinformował go George następnego wieczora.

Mógł usłyszeć, nawet tutaj tętent kopyt po brukowanym dziedzińcu. Lancelot i Gwaine ściągnęli kaptury z głów i rozejrzeli się ciekawie wokół, zanim zsiedli z koni. Podążył w ich kierunku bez wahania. Chciał wieści. Nie przywieźli ze sobą więźnia, ale nie spodziewał się tego. Jeśli matka Merlina wiedziała, co działo się z jej synem, zapewne tego nie wyjawiła, ale jego rycerze wzięli ze sobą dość złota, aby mogli przekupić całe Ealdor.

Podszedł do nich pospiesznie, powiewając swoją peleryną. Dziedziniec był prawie pusty, jeśli nie liczyć rycerzy Agravaine'a i kilku strażników na murach. Było zbyt późno, aby ktokolwiek przemykał się po zamku.

\- Jakieś wieści? – spytał wprost.

Gwaine wypiął mieszek złota od swojego siodła. Lancelot spojrzał na mężczyznę wymownie. I Gwaine dołożył do tego drugi mieszek, przewracając oczami. Nikt nie wziął od nich pieniędzy, a może po prostu nie mieli za co zapłacić. Merlin zapewne ominął jednak Ealdor szerokim łukiem, a oni tylko zaniepokoili jego matkę, czego Arthur naprawdę szczerze żałował.

\- Nie słyszano tam o nim – poinformował go Lancelot. – Pytaliśmy o Emrysa, ale to imię jest dla nich obce – dodał jeszcze.

Merlin twierdził, że tak nazywali go druidzi, więc może to wśród nich się ukrył. Może ten plan obmyślono dwadzieścia lat wcześniej i wcielono go w życie dopiero teraz, kiedy mieli szansę zemścić się na kimś, kto okropieństw magii nie poznał na własnej skórze jak jego ojciec.

\- Merlin nie dotarłby do Ealdor – rzucił jeszcze Gwaine. – Znasz go – dodał, i to zapewne było zamierzone, bo jego rycerz nie spuścił z niego wzroku.

Agravaine dołączył do nich niespiesznie w towarzystwie swojej świty.

\- Jakieś ślady Emrysa? – spytał jego wuj.

\- Nie – przyznał Arthur. – Chyba możemy założyć, że znajduje się daleko stąd – dodał.

Agravaine wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany tą rozmową i zanim Arthur zorientował się, co się dzieje, jego wuj wyciągnął swój miecz z pochwy, stając naprzeciwko niego. Lancelot i Gwaine byli już w gotowości, ale we trzech byli otoczeni przez ciasny kordon rycerzy.

\- Co to ma być?! – warknął zirytowany.

\- Chyba nie jesteś tak głupi, aby nie wiedzieć? – prychnął Agravaine, ruszając do przodu.

Arthur zablokował cios, uchylając się przed kolejnym zadanym z boku.

\- Emrys był jedyną przeszkodą do pokonania cię – poinformował go wuj. – A teraz jesteś zdany tylko na siebie. Poddaj się, a czeka cię lekka śmierć.

\- Zwariowałeś?! – spytał. – Jestem twoim królem, synem twojej siostry – przypomniał mu.

\- Nie, jesteś pasożytem, który ją zabił. Synem człowieka, któremu ją oddałem, a on… - urwał Agravaine napierając na niego coraz silniej. – A on przehandlował jej życie za dziecko, które miało mu pomóc zachować sukcesję. Nie magia ją zabiła, ale wy dwaj – warknął Agravaine i może to był tylko sposób, aby go rozproszyć.

Arthur jednak był najlepszym rycerzem Albionu nie bez powodu. Lancelot jeszcze nie krwawił, ale Gwaine miał ranę na policzku, która zapewne w przyszłości zamieni się w bliznę, jeśli przeżyją tę potyczkę. Strażnicy dołączyli do nich, ale nie byli jego wybranymi rycerzami. Patrzył jak padają jeden za drugim na bruk. Leon wraz z Percivalem znajdowali się nadal poza miastem, w dalekich lasach, szukając zbiega. I naprawdę żałował, że nie ma ich tutaj przy nim.

Agravaine musiał to zaplanować, czekać, aż on pogrążony w chęci zemsty podzieli swoich ludzi. Może miał szczęście, że Lancelot i Gwaine wrócili. Albo oni byli zapewnieniem, że jest bezbronny w zamku, pozbawiony magicznej ochrony Emrysa, którego sam wygnał. Wspomnienie Merlina wróciło żywe i zapewne miał je mieć przed oczami tuż przed śmiercią.

Widział miecz kierujący się w stronę jego żeber i wiedział, że nie zdąży się osłonić. Niemal przygotował się na cios, spinając mięśnie, ale ten nigdy nie nadszedł. Tuman kurzu wzniósł się nad dziedzińcem, a potem napastnicy zostali odrzuceni w tył. Kilku z nich uderzyło w ściany tak mocno, że słyszał jak ich karki skręcają się. Agravaine patrzył przerażony w kierunku wejścia do zamku i Arthur wiedział, że postać, którą tam ujrzy będzie całkiem znajoma.

\- To Merlin – zaśmiał się Gwaine, jakby sprawiło mu to cholerną ulgę.

Chłopak stał nadal z wyciągniętymi przed siebie rękami. Jego oczy błyszczały złotem, a potem spiął się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany. Zawrócił na pięcie, ale Arthur nie mógł dopuścić do tego, aby zniknął po raz kolejny.

\- Brać go! – krzyknął.

Lancelot spojrzał na niego z jakąś dziwną determinacją na twarzy, a potem odwrócił się w kierunku Agravaine'a, któremu Gwaine przyłożył już swój miecz do gardła.

\- Merlina – uściślił.

\- Przepraszam, panie. Sądziłem, że mówiłeś o zdrajcy – powiedział Lancelot bardzo ostrożnie dobierając słowa.

I Arthur potrząsnął po prostu głową, bo Merlin zapewne znajdował się już całkiem daleko.

ooo

Kilgharrah wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany rozwojem sytuacji, jakby każdy atak na Arthura tylko potwierdzał jak bardzo potrzebny Pendragonowi był mag. Merlin, jednak słyszał ostatnie słowa króla, zanim znikł w korytarzach zamku. Potrafił się nie najgorzej przekradać, kiedy zmieniał wygląd. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na włóczęgów, a miał dzięki temu dostęp do całego Camelotu. Najwyżej wylądowałby w lochach, ale wtedy przynajmniej otrzymałby ciepły posiłek. Wykradał się wieczorami, aby coś zjeść. Mieszkańcy zamku nie wrzucali do jego czapki zbyt wiele i nie mógł kupić za to nawet jednego przyzwoitego posiłku. Gdyby odwiedził Gwen ta zapewne nakarmiłaby go, ale nie chciał jej idiotycznie narażać. Miał również wrażenie, że Arthur obserwował każdego z jego przyjaciół, tylko czekając, kiedy sam wskaże współwinnego.

Na razie nikt nie trafił do lochów, ale to mogła być kwestia dni. A nie chciał patrzeć na ścięcie Gauisa lub Gwen. Lancelot zapewne zostałby wygnany i odebrano by mu tytuły, na które zasłużył swoją honorową postawą. Nie sądził nigdy, że przyniesie tak wiele nieszczęścia ludziom, których kochał i szanował, ale pewnie powinien był pomyśleć o tym, zanim się z nimi zaprzyjaźnił. Teraz każdy był podejrzanym.

Jego matka opowiadała mu o pierwszej czystce, kiedy wydawano swoich sąsiadów, a nawet krewnych. Uther nie miał litości. Najmniejsze podejrzenie i trafiało się pod topór kata. Camelot spłynął krwią, i to uspokoiło się dopiero, kiedy jego ból został obmyty w cierpieniu innych. Arthur jednak był równie uparty i Merlin tylko czekał na pierwsze oskarżenia, które popłyną w kierunku Gaiusa. Przed laty uniknął śmierci, ale teraz mogło mu się po prostu nie udać.

\- Musisz go chronić – powiedział Kilgharrah.

\- Niczego nie muszę – odparł pewnie. – Kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, powiedziałem ci, że się mylisz. I miałem rację. Żaden z niego król. Żaden ze mnie Emrys – rzucił gniewnie.

\- Daj sobie czas. Daj jemu czas – powiedział smok.

Merlin nienawidził tej gadki.

ooo

Morgana spoglądała na niego triumfalnie, kiedy wszedł wzburzony do jej komnat. Gwen układała jej suknie w szafie, zapewne przygotowując wszystko przed snem na jutrzejszy dzień. Morgana uwielbiała wyglądać doskonale, niezależnie od tego czy mieli gości na zamku, czy też nie.

\- Agravaine został wtrącony do lochu – poinformował ją.

\- Drogi wuj – stwierdziła.

\- Nie rób tego teraz – jęknął, a potem spojrzał na Gwen, która starała się nie zwracać na niego uwagi.

Nie szło jej jednak najlepiej.

\- Merlin mnie uratował – poinformował służkę, która nie wyglądała wcale na zaskoczoną. – Znowu – dodał, czując cholerną gorycz w ustach. – Jeśli wiesz, gdzie on przebywa… Powiedz mu, że powinien wrócić do zamku. Agravaine najwyraźniej kłamał i ja… - urwał, biorąc głębszy wdech.

Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. Najchętniej odciąłby wujowi głowę, ale musieli go najpierw sądzić i wysłuchać. Chciał zadać mu jedno, cholerne pytanie: dlaczego. Uther nie żył. Camelot miał stać się miejscem dla wszystkich. Walczył o to, aby każdemu żyło się lepiej i sądził, że Agravaine pomaga mu w dążeniu do tego celu. Od dobrej godziny usilnie starał się sobie przypomnieć wszystkie rady, których udzielił mu wuj. I nie wszystkie były złe. W zasadzie jedynie w kwestii Emrysa kłamał. Przepowiednia, o której mówił, musiała być nieprawdziwa i Arthur nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego w ogóle w nią uwierzył.

Słowa Gaiusa wróciły niechciane. Uwierzył Agravaine'owi, bo sądził, że Emrys to ktoś obcy. A Merlin pytał go nawet, czy potrafiłby się pogodzić z tym, kim był tajemniczy mag.

\- Panie – zaczęła Gwen. – Nie wiem, gdzie przebywa Merlin – powiedziała.

\- Nie musisz kłamać – poinformował ją całkiem poważnie i miał nadzieję, że nie wyglądał na zdesperowanego.

\- Dość – warknęła Morgana. – Nie będziesz przesłuchiwał mojej służby, powiedziałam ci to raz i powiem po raz drugi. Gdyby nie ja, Gwen byłaby już w drodze do jakiejś małej, spokojnej wsi.

\- Co? – spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Straciliście za czary jej ojca. A teraz pytasz czy zna miejsce pobytu innego maga. Jak szybko ktoś dojdzie do wniosku, że wśród tylu znajomych czarnoksiężników ona zapewne też czymś włada? – spytała Morgana. – Nie dziw się jej, że nie wkłada głowy pod twój topór – dodała.

\- Ja nigdy bym nie… - zaczął.

\- Nigdy nie skrzywdziłbyś jej tak, jak nie skrzywdziłeś Merlina? – spytała ciekawie Morgana.

Zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, a potem spojrzał na Gwen, która wyraźnie się spięła. Przynajmniej wiedział, dlaczego tak usilnie schodziła mu z drogi przez ostatnie dni. Chciał czuć gniew, ale jedynie wstyd przychodził do niego w tej chwili, zalewając go i dusząc. Gwen wróciła pospiesznie do układania sukien Morgany, starając się stać jeszcze mniejszą, niż już była.

\- Chcę go odnaleźć – powiedział całkiem szczerze.

\- To nie jest mój problem – odparła Morgana.

ooo*

Gaius spojrzał na niego z wyraźną niechęcią, zapewne spodziewając się najgorszego. Arthur jednak nie miał do kogo zwrócić się o pomoc. Lancelot z Gwainem zaczęli przeszukiwać ponownie zamek. Kazał im schować miecze i nie wyciągać ich pod żadnym pozorem. Merlin zapewne nadal uważał, że jest poszukiwanym i technicznie wszystko się zgadzało. Arthur chciał go odnaleźć, ale tym razem po to, aby usłyszeć prawdę. Agravaine nie odpowiadał na pytania, uśmiechając się do niego jedynie z pogardą. Nie był pewien czy uwięzienie wuja wystarczy. Wysłał oddział ludzi z jednym, z lordów na czele na ziemie Agravaine'a. Geoffrey z Monmouth miał osiąść tam i zapewnić Camelotowi wierność tamtejszych ludzi. Nie chciał podziału i wojny domowej w tak wczesnym okresie objęcia rządów. To dałoby innym znak, że Camelot jest osłabiony i pewnie nie minąłby rok, zanim Cenred stanąłby u ich granic.

\- Mój panie – powiedział Gaius.

Jego komnaty nadal były nieuporządkowane. Straż potłukła część słojów z zasuszonymi ziołami. Nie pojawiał się zbyt często w pokojach Gaiusa, ale wiedział, że jedyne drzwi, które znajdowały się tutaj, prowadziły do pokoju, który niegdyś zajmował Merlin. Nadal łapał się na tym, że chłopak pojawi się w nich, przepraszając za spóźnienie. Jak zawsze. Merlin nigdy nie był na czas.

\- Czy wiesz, gdzie on jest? – spytał wprost.

Gaius nie poruszył się nawet, patrząc na niego nadal tym po części oceniającym go wzrokiem.

\- Chcę z nim porozmawiać – przyznał. – Agravaine kłamał – dodał.

Gaius zmarszczył brwi i westchnął.

\- Przykro mi – powiedział mężczyzna całkiem szczerze i może naprawdę żałował go za to, że spotkała go kolejna tak wielka zdrada. – Merlin jednak nie przyszedł do mnie. Nie widziałem go od czasu tamtej uczty – przyznał Gaius i po raz pierwszy wydawał się faktycznie zmartwiony. – Nie sądzę, żeby ryzykował pozostanie w zamku…

\- Uratował mnie wczoraj – powiedział Arthur. – Jest tutaj. Muszę wiedzieć tylko gdzie. Lancelot i Gwaine szukają go, ale… - urwał. – Nie szukają go po to, aby go pojmać – uściślił.

Gaius westchnął.

\- Merlin nie pozwoli się odnaleźć, jeśli nie będzie tego chciał – poinformował go medyk.

\- Nie znasz kogoś, kto mógłby mu w tej chwili pomagać? Musi się gdzieś zatrzymywać, gdzieś spać… - urwał i spojrzał na Gaiusa z nadzieją.

\- Merlin nie ma zbyt wielu przyjaciół – odparł medyk. – Nie znał nikogo w Camelocie, kiedy tutaj przybył – poinformował go i westchnął. – Obawiam się, że nie jestem w stanie ci pomóc. Jeśli się jednak na niego natknę, powiem mu, żeby z tobą porozmawiał – obiecał mu.

Arthur przygryzł wnętrze policzka i spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Gwaine dopiero dzisiaj pozwolił opatrzyć swoje rany. Razem z Lancelotem szukali Merlina przez całą noc, nie chcąc tym razem dawać mu przewagi czasu. Zamknięto zamek, ale to nie mogło tak długo pozostać. Mieszkańcy zaczynali się buntować, kiedy pojawiały się takie niedogodności. Kupcy nie mieli jak przyjeżdżać do Camelotu, aby handlować, a to nigdy nie znaczyło niczego dobrego. Wymiana towarów była dobra – przynajmniej tego nauczył go ojciec.

\- Nie będzie żadnych konsekwencji, jeśli mi powiesz – zaznaczył pospiesznie, pamiętając o obawach Gwen. – Czy jest ktoś, kto nauczył Merlina magii? Czy jest ktoś do kogo mógłby się zwrócić? Pytam, bo… - urwał. – Nikt się nie dowie. Chcę po prostu wiedzieć. Nie planuję kolejnej czystki. Jeśli ktoś praktykuje w zamku magię, nie spotka go za to kara.

Gaius wziął kolejny głębszy wdech,

\- O ile wiem, a myślę, że mam dobre w tym rozeznanie, nikt nie uczył Merlina magii – odparł medyk.

\- Nie, to niemożliwe – powiedział Arthur. – Ktoś musiał pokazać mu jakieś czary, nauczyć zaklęć… - wymienił pospiesznie.

\- Nie, niekoniecznie – odparł Gaius. – To nie ja jednak powinienem ci o tym mówić, panie – dodał sugestywnie. – Jeśli go spotkam, jeśli do mnie przyjdzie, powiem mu, że powinien rozważyć rozmowę z tobą.

Arthur starał się rozluźnić, ale nie wyszło mu to najlepiej.

ooo

Wykradanie strażnikom więziennym jedzenia stało się dla niego nowym rytuałem dnia. Kilgharrah cały czas męczył go historiami o Emrysie i Jedynym Królu, który złączy Albion. Jego wiara w przepowiednię jednak nie powróciła. Uratował Arthura mimo to, bo Pendragon nie zasłużył na śmierć z rąk wuja. Kolejna zdrada zapewne nie była dla Arthura łatwa, wiedział to doskonale. Był niemal pewien, że mężczyzna zamknął się w swoich komnatach, aby lizać rany zadane przez wuja. Te bardziej metaforyczne. Arthur nie bał się ulać własnej krwi w dobrej sprawie.

Merlin słyszał jak mówiono o tym, że Agravaine przebywał w specjalnej części lochów. Mężczyzna nie rozmawiał z nikim, wybierając samotność na swojego jedyne przyjaciela. Arthur próbował go przesłuchać, ale to spaliło na panewce. Agravaine uparcie milczał, nie przyznając, dlaczego to zrobił i jakie miał dalsze plany względem Camelotu. Nie mógł zasiąść na tronie. Gdyby ród Pendragonów zakończył się na Arthurze, zapewne Cenred sięgnąłby po Camelot. Agravaine nie miałby szans przeciwko oponentowi z Essetir nie tylko z powodu armii, którą tamten posiadał. Królowie pozostałych graniczących z Camelotem Królestw nie uznaliby mężczyzny za równego sobie. Był zaledwie bratem żony Uthera. W jego żyłach nie płynęła królewska krew. Nie naznaczono go.

Arthur wysłał na ziemię Agravaine'a jednego ze swoich zaufanych lordów, który miał zająć się sprawami Camelotu w tamtym rejonie. To było odpowiednie posunięcie. Wojna domowa nie przyniosłaby niczego dobrego. Arthur nie mógł również opuścić zamku teraz, kiedy ewidentnie nadal poszukiwał Merlina. Widział Lancelota i Gwaine'a pukających od drzwi do drzwi i pytających o niego. Jego szaty żebraka doskonale ukryły go w cieniu. Nie zwrócili na niego uwagi i trochę kusiło go, aby porozmawiać przynajmniej z Lancelotem i podziękować za ochronę matki.

Nie był pewien, dlaczego nadal znajdował się w Camelocie. Może nie chciał do końca opuszczać zamku. Kilgharrah wydawał się pewny swego. Merlin miał jednak swoje wątpliwości. Chciał wierzyć, że Arthur zrobił to wszystko powodowany podszeptami Agravaine'a, ale trudno było temu dać wiarę, kiedy w kilka dni później królewski herold ogłosił, że jeśli Emrys zgłosi się teraz do strażników miasta, król będzie chciał jedynie z nim porozmawiać. Merlin poznał już to zagranie. I może Arthur uważał go naprawdę za idiotę, skoro sądził, że to się uda ponownie. Raz już dał wiarę słowom króla. Widział przed sobą świetlaną przyszłość, gdzie upokarzano by go mniej. Tymczasem wylądował w szatach żebraka, marnując swoją magię na to, aby utrzymać się przy życiu i kraść chleb strażnikom w lochach.

Kilgharrah patrzył na niego każdej nocy, kiedy kładł się na litej skali jego własnego więzienia i mruczał coś o magii i jej sile. O zmianach, które miały nadejść, kiedy królestwa Albionu się zjednoczą. Nie miał gdzie pójść. To stało się dla niego jasne dość szybko. Ściągnąłby tylko niebezpieczeństwo na swoją matkę. Cenred zapewne miał szpiegów wśród dworzan Camelotu i przynajmniej część wiedziała już jak potężny był. Król Essetir nie zakazał magii w swoim królestwie, więc zapewne znał legendę o Emrysie z pierwszej ręki. Nawet jeśli jej nie dowierzał, zapewne chciałby sprawdzić. A Merlin nie miał ochoty lądować w żadnych lochach.

Jego matka była bezpieczna, dopóki trzymał się z dala. Gaius nie został przegnany z Camelotu, więc zapewne obserwowano jego komnaty, czego Merlin obawiał się najbardziej. Zabrał jedyną magiczną księgę, którą mieli i trzymał ją teraz jako swoją poduszkę. Kilgharrah nie komentował tego, ale widział czasem, że wzrok smoka stawał się poirytowany. Zapewne nie powinien traktować tak ocalałych cudem z czystki mądrości. Trudno było mu jednak w jaskini zakładać biblioteczkę.

\- Wstaje dzień – poinformował go smok.

Nie wiedział, skąd Kilgharrah to wiedział, ale jeszcze nigdy się nie pomylił. Merlinowi trudno było odmierzać tutaj czas.

Poprawił swoje szaty, które w obecnej chwili były zbyt wielkie i skupił się na wyglądzie, który chciał przyjąć. Rzucanie tego zaklęcia stawało się coraz prostsze, ale pamiętał, że nie mógł przebywać pod jego wpływem przez cały dzień. Niekiedy, gdy miał dostatecznie wiele jedzenia, nie wychodził, pozostając sobą cały czas. Głód jednak wyrzucał go na zewnątrz już następnego dnia. Zapasy czystej wody kończyły się równie szybko. Poza tym potrzebował wieści z zamku.

Strzegł Arthura, chociaż to było bardziej przyzwyczajenie. Może poczucie obowiązku. Zapewne nie był też doceniany przez tego królewskiego dupka, który po przejściu złości, pewnie uważał, że pokonałby Agravaine'a sam bez jego pomocy. W końcu przewyższali ich tylko dziesięciokrotnie. Rycerze Arthura byli najlepszymi wojownikami Albionu.

Promienie słońca oślepiły go na moment. Dziedziniec był gwarny. Kupcy przekrzykiwali się i mogło się wydawać, że nic nie uległo zmianie. Herold wyszedł jak każdego dnia na podest i zatrąbił, a potem zaczął odczytywać wolę króla. Znowu wspomniano o Emrysie, ale to nie przyciągnęło niczyjej uwagi. Merlin prychnął pod nosem.

\- Królewski uparty osioł – powiedział i zesztywniał, kiedy ktoś chwycił go za kark.

Strażnik zamku spojrzał na niego z pewną dozą obrzydzenia.

\- Trafiasz do lochów – poinformował go mężczyzna. – Za obrazę majestatu – dodał.

I Merlin miał ochotę przekląć pod nosem. Mógłby uciec. Teleportowanie się z powrotem do komnat Gaiusa nie zmęczyłoby go bardziej niż poprzednio. Medyk na pewno nie zatrzymałby go siłą. Może nawet uzgodniliby przy okazji, że powinien zawołać sam straż. To dobrze wyglądałoby w oczach króla.

Jednak dłoń trzymająca go za kark była pewnym problemem. Dochodziła również kwestia tego, że zapewne rozniosłaby się wieść, że ukrywał się pod postacią jednego z włóczęgów. Nie chciał nagle epidemii ścinania głów każdemu żebrakowi w okolicy. Nie był pewien jak bardzo Arthurowi zależało na jego śmierci.

Pozwolił się zatem potulnie zaprowadzić do lochów. W końcu nie był tutaj pierwszy raz za sprawą swojego długiego języka. I nawet nakarmiono go tym razem.

ooo

Ktoś kopnął go mocno w żebra, i to zapewne było jedyne ostrzeżenie, jakie miał dostać. Kilgharrah szeptał do niego przez całą noc. Merlin odczekał, aż strażnicy zajmą się swoimi zwykłymi rozrywkami, kiedy zapadała ciemność i pozwolił czarowi opaść. Teraz pospiesznie nakładał na siebie zaklęcie, leżąc twarzą w zatęchłej słomie. Kiedy został podźwignięty do góry, ponownie wyglądał jak żebrak, którym w zasadzie był nawet jako Merlin.

Sądził, że zostanie wyrzucony na dziedziniec, skąd go zabrano, ale strażnicy ewidentnie wlekli go do sali tronowej. Został pchnięty w przód i jego nogi nie utrzymały go. Upadł i nie mógł zdecydować czy chce się podnieść. Starzy ludzie poruszali się w końcu ociężale, a tego nigdy nie potrafił udawać. Arthur siedział na swoim tronie, otoczony doradcami i spoglądał w ich stronę ze znudzoną miną.

\- Co tym razem? – spytał krótko mężczyzna.

\- Obraza majestatu – odparł strażnik.

Merlin starał się nie patrzeć na króla, ale to nie było łatwe, kiedy przed nim klęczał.

\- Co powiedział? – zainteresował się Arthur.

Strażnicy spojrzeli na siebie mniej pewnie.

\- Co powiedział? – powtórzył niecierpliwie król.

\- Że jesteś panie… - zaczął jeden z mężczyzn. – Osłem – zakończył niepewnie.

Arthur wydawał się dość zaskoczony przez ułamek sekundy, a potem po jego twarzy przebiegło coś dziwnego.

\- Dlaczego nazwałeś mnie osłem, starcze? – spytał Pendragon i chyba uważał, że dostanie swoją odpowiedź.

Merlin uparcie milczał. Spodziewał się szybkiego wyroku. W zasadzie jego wina nie była wielka. Zakucie w dyby to była prawie rozrywka, tak często niegdyś w nich przebywał. Tym razem jednak mógłby się uwolnić sam i uciec, kiedy nikt by nie patrzył. Nie szukano by bezimiennego żebraka, a następnego dnia nosiłby inną twarz.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał Arthur jeszcze raz i Merlin zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

Jedyne czego się nauczył w przypadku Pendragonów to tego, że lepiej było milczeć, niż pogarszać swoją sytuację.

Drzwi sali otworzyły się i Merlin zamarł. Morgana weszła do środka wraz z Gwen, która wyglądała dobrze i zdrowo. Cieszył się, że ją widzi i prawie przegapił wyraz zaskoczenia na twarzy wychowanicy Uthera. Oczy kobiety rozszerzyły się w szoku, kiedy na niego spojrzała, a potem zobaczył jedynie jak jej usta formują się w słowa. Niemal czuł jak czar się z niego zdejmuje za pomocą jej magii.

A potem zerknął na Arthura i jego wyraz twarzy tylko potwierdził jego przypuszczenia. Stał w sali tronowej będąc sobą.

Morgana podeszła do niego bliżej, chyba chcąc uderzyć go jakimś zaklęciem, ale potrzebowała do tego słów – czegoś, co nigdy dotąd nie krępowało jego samego. Machnął dłonią, podejmując nagłą decyzję. Ona nie była tutaj bezpieczna i musiała zwariować, skoro odsłaniała swoją magię teraz przed Arthurem.

\- Nie – krzyknął Pendragon, ale Merlin był szybszy.

Złapał Morganę w pół, zanim kobieta zemdlała dotknięta jego czarem i zaczął w panice myśleć o jakiejś miłej polanie w lesie, jak najdalej stąd.

ooo

Musiał stracić przytomność, bo obudził się wśród wilgotnych paproci. Jego plecy były mokre od porannej rosy, cienkie szmaty przemokły, ale jakoś nie potrafił się tym przejmować. Pod spodem miał nadal swoją własną tunikę, która trochę prześmierdła, ale nie na tyle, aby zwykła porządna kąpiel nie zdziałała cudów. A teraz, kiedy był poza Camelotem wystarczyło znaleźć pierwszy lepszy strumień.

Rozejrzał się wokół w poszukiwaniu Morgany. Jęk nieopodal naprowadził go, więc chwiejnym krokiem podążył w tamtym kierunku, starając się nie potknąć. Kobieta usiadła, przecierając twarz i spojrzała na niego tak, jakby jeszcze nie do końca łączyła fakty. A potem jej mina wyrażała tylko skrajną irytację.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytała krótko.

\- W bezpiecznym miejscu – odparł.

\- Znaczy nie wiesz, gdzie nas przeniosłeś? – upewniła się.

Nienawidził tego. Arthur dokładnie w ten sam sposób zawsze zapędzał go w kozi róg.

\- Czy to ważne? – odbił piłeczkę. – Nie mogłaś zostać w Camelocie. Zwariowałaś?! Użyłaś magii na jego oczach – powiedział z niedowierzaniem. – Musiałaś postradać zmysły albo… - urwał, kiedy kolejne wytłumaczenie pojawiło się w jego głowie. – Nie poszedłem tam, żeby go skrzywdzić – prychnął. – W ogóle nie pojawiłem się tam z własnej woli. Strażnicy usłyszeli, kiedy powiedziałem kilka słów za dużo. Czekałem na wyrok za obrazę majestatu i wtedy wróciłbym spokojnie tam skąd przybyłem – warknął. – Sądziłaś, że chciałem go zranić jak oni wszyscy? On nie doceni tego, że próbowałaś go chronić, a odkryłaś się i…

\- Arthur niczego mi nie zrobi – poinformowała go Morgana pewnie, wstając.

\- Oczywiście. Jeśli sądzisz, że ochroni cię tytuł – zaczął.

\- Nie, zamierza znieść zakaz magii w Camelocie – rzuciła.

Nie mógł się nie zaśmiać.

\- Słyszałem o tym już, pamiętasz? Chcesz podzielić mój los? – prychnął. – Nie wiem, co ci wmówił. Może usłyszał o kolejnym magu i dlatego opowiada takie bzdury.

\- To nie bzdury. Arthur zmienił się. Zmienił zdanie. Powinieneś z nim porozmawiać – odparła.

\- Ach! Więc przysłał ciebie? – spytał ciekawie. – Miałaś mnie odkryć czy szpiegować?

\- Nie bądź taki melodramatyczny. Sądzisz, że nie mam lepszych zajęć, niż szpiegowanie magów przebranych za żebraków, którzy śmierdzą gorzej niż królewskie stajnie? – zakpiła, spoglądając na niego sugestywnie.

Mógł ściągnąć z siebie łachy, ale potrzebował ich równie mocno, co kąpieli. Nadal kręciło mu się w głowie. Powinni coś zjeść, ale nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się znajdują. Zapewne szukano ich już teraz. Wydawało mu się, że byli z Arthurem na tej polanie, kiedy zbierali zioła dla Gaiusa. Byli jednak o wiele dalej od Camelotu, niż przypuszczał. Nie widział wież zamku, co było odrobinę pocieszające. Zanim rycerze Arthura dotarliby tutaj, minęłoby na tyle dużo czasu, że mieli szansę się schronić.

\- Musimy ruszać – zdecydował.

\- Do zamku – powiedziała.

\- Zaczynam sądzić, że naprawdę jesteś szalona – prychnął.

\- Arthur nie skazałby mnie na śmierć – poinformowała go.

\- To miłe, że masz taką pewność. Ja jej nie mam, więc ruszamy – rzucił.

Morgana jednak, nawet nie drgnęła.

\- Arthur żałuje tego, co się stało. Nie słyszałeś herolda? Od tygodnia wychodzi na dziedziniec i…

\- Słyszałem go całkiem wyraźnie. I wiem, że jedyne czego Arthur chce w tej chwili, to zemsty – poinformował ją Merlin, czując powracającą złość. – Nie wiem w co grasz – przyznał. – Zabrałem cię stamtąd, bo sądziłem, że jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie. Jeśli jednak jesteś częścią jego, jakiegoś chorego planu, jeśli mu służysz – wypluł.

Morgana zaśmiała się.

\- Służę jedynie sobie – poinformowała go.

\- W to nie wątpię – odparł.

\- I dobrze – rzuciła. – Widzę przyszłość. Miewam czasami sny – przyznała, obserwując go ciekawie. – Widziałam w jednym z nich jak mnie zabijasz – dodała i Merlin zamarł. – Nie jestem jednak na tyle naiwna, żeby sądzić, iż przyszłości nie można zmienić. Wiedziałam od samego początku jak bardzo lojalny jesteś w stosunku do Arthura. Co oznaczało, że zabiłbyś mnie tylko, jeśli to ja byłabym dla niego zagrożeniem. Kiedy odkryłam, że mam moc, nie trudno było odgadnąć co obróciłoby mnie przeciwko Arthurowi i po prostu czekałam na śmierć Uthera. Arthur zmieni wszystko. Zniesie zakaz magii w Camelocie – powiedziała z pewnością w głosie.

\- Twój sen ci to pokazał? – upewnił się Merlin i miał ochotę się zaśmiać.

\- Nie śnię już o tym, że mnie zabijasz, zatem na pewno go nie zdradzę – odparła.

\- Nie znasz jednak szczegółów. Może Arthur zniesie zakaz magii po moim i twoim trupie – wypluł. – Wtedy jednak nie będzie mnie to tak cieszyło. Nie możesz ufasz snom, które nie są jasne. Może nie zsyła ich dobra magia. Może mają cię tylko zmylić. A ja go znam. I wiem, że wcale się nie zmienił. Dalej jest aroganckim dupkiem i nie możesz temu zaprzeczyć – rzucił.

Tym razem to Morgana zaśmiała się w głos.

\- Już wiem, dlaczego cię tak bardzo polubił. Jesteś całkiem zabawny, kiedy zaczynasz histeryzować – stwierdziła. – Czy wiesz chociaż, gdzie zamierzasz się udać? – spytała ciekawie.

Merlin westchnął.

\- Umieszczę cię wśród druidów. Jeśli chcesz wrócić do Camelotu… - urwał. – Nie mogę cię powstrzymać, ale proszę cię, żebyś tego nie robiła – powiedział jedynie.

ooo

Merlin nauczył się wiele o lasach otaczających Camelot. Były pełne ziół i zwierząt, które należały do króla. Kłusownictwo było surowo zakazane, ale jednocześnie nikt nie wiedział jak daleko rozciągał się bór. Druidzkie wioski znajdowały się z w nim również, ukryte w ten sposób, że tylko ci, którzy wiedzieli czego szukają, mogli je odnaleźć. Wędrówka nie zajęła im długo. Morgana trzymała się od niego na pewną odległość, bo jego zapach ją skutecznie odrzucał. Nie przecięli jednak żadnego strumienia, a pierwszy, na który natrafili doprowadzał wodę do wioski. Przywitano ich cichymi pomrukami. Czciciele starej religii zawsze wydawali mu się trochę bardziej magiczni niż inni ludzie. Wiedział, że jego moc pochodziła od natury, ale jednak nie brał tego, aż tak dosłownie. Nie dyktowała jego życia. Była jedynie jego dość ważną częścią.

Morgana rozglądała się ciekawie wokół. Merlin nie był pewien jak często przebywała poza Camelotem, ale na pewno to była pierwsza magiczna społeczność, którą odwiedziła. Nie wiedział nawet, kto nauczył ją panować nad magią i jej własnymi snami. Niejasno przypominał sobie o tym jak Gaius raz wysłał go z miksturami na jej koszmary. Wtedy zapewne widzieli się po raz pierwszy.

\- Emrys – usłyszał tuż za sobą i pewnie powinien się wstydzić szaty, którą miał na sobie.

Rosły mężczyzna jednak nie zwrócił na nią wcale uwagi.

\- I Widząca – dodał trochę zaskoczony, a potem jego wzrok z powrotem przebył drogę między nimi, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że widzi ich oboje, razem.

\- On mnie nie zabije, a ja nie zdradzę mojego króla – poinformowała ich cierpko Morgana.

Mężczyzna wydawał się skonfundowany. I, przynajmniej Merlin ten jeden raz nie był samotnym idiotą.

\- Jestem Ilyan, witamy – powiedział druid.

Merlin westchnął z ulgą.

\- Czy jest tu jakieś miejsce, w którym mógłbym się wykąpać? – spytał wprost.

Ilyan uśmiechnął się do niego ze zrozumieniem.

ooo

Arthur nie potrafił zrozumieć jak w ciągu dwóch tygodni Merlin mógł uciec trzykrotnie spod jego nosa. Sługa, którego znał, potykał się o własne nogi, ale zapewne ciągłe używanie magii pomagało mu. Kiedy znikał nie musiał w końcu biec. Zachowanie Morgany, jej talent, który ukazał się w sali tronowej początkowo go przeraził, ale przestawał się dziwić. Zawsze była skryta, a Uther zapewne kazałby ją ściąć lub zamknąłby w wysokiej wieży uniemożliwiając normalne życie. A jeśli Merlin nie był dowodem tego, że magia nie była całkiem zła, Morgana stanowiła o tym niezbicie. Wychowali się razem i słyszał o koszmarach, które męczyły ją od lat.

Gwen spoglądała na niego niepewnie, kiedy wezwał ją do siebie. Lancelot wydawał się równie podenerwowany, ale nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek zniknął z zamku, powodowany nieporozumieniem.

\- Zamierzam zdjąć zakaz magii. Prawo należy zmienić niezwłocznie – poinformował ich i dostrzegł na twarzy swojego rycerza ulgę. – Od tego powinienem był zacząć – dodał.

Gwen westchnęła lekko.

\- Musimy jednak odnaleźć Morganę – ciągnął dalej. – I Merlina. Chociaż może on się pokaże, kiedy zrozumie, że tym razem… - urwał i westchnął. – Ktoś powinien pojechać do druidów. Chciałbym z nimi negocjować powrót do Camelotu – dodał.

Lancelot wyprostował się niemal natychmiast i takiej reakcji oczekiwał od swojego rycerza.

\- Zabierz Leona i Percivala – rzucił tylko. – Gwen, chciałbym, abyś do powrotu Morgany służyła mnie. George jest…

-Zbyt kompetentny – stwierdziła z lekkim uśmiechem zrozumienia.

To było dokładnie to słowo. Wszędzie był na czas, a jego śniadanie miało doskonałą temperaturę. Jednak George nigdy nie mówił tego o czym myślał. I może, dlatego ten żebrak, którego postawiono przed jego tronem tamtego dnia, zwrócił jego uwagę. Nie rozpoznał w nim Merlina, ale fakt, że jego niedawny sługa potrafił zmienić wygląd wprawiał go w podziw. Przerażało go jednak, jak bardzo wychudzony był Merlin. Ciemne cienie pod oczami pewnie były skutkiem niedoboru snu. Wypytał strażników o to, gdzie przyłapali Merlina, ale potrafili powiedzieć mu jedynie tyle, że usłyszeli na dziedzińcu jak nazywał go publicznie osłem. I to było tak przyjemnie znajome. Merlin zapewne nie bronił się, aby nie zostać rozpoznanym, ale Morgana zareagowała. I planował jej podziękować przy pierwszej sposobności.

ooo

Czuł się trochę bardziej jak człowiek, kiedy wyszedł ze strumienia. Ilyan podarował mu nowe ubrania. Stare zamierzał uprać i zabrać ze sobą do Camelotu. Jaskinia Kilgharraha nie nadawała się do snu, ale może gdyby przyniósł tam coś miękkiego, jego skalne posłanie byłoby bardziej znośne.

Morgana przyglądała mu się ciekawie, kiedy usiedli do posiłku i wyjął palce z ust, przypominając sobie nagle o manierach.

\- Zawsze jesz jak zwierzę? – spytała.

\- Tylko, kiedy to pierwszy posiłek od trzech dni, a ja przeniosłem nie tylko siebie, ale i drugą osobę na kraniec lasu – odparł.

\- Powinieneś wrócić do Camelotu. Arthur cię potrzebuje – poinformowała go.

Widział jak druidzi spoglądają na niego. Zapewne każdy miał pytania, a on nie miał dla nich gotowych odpowiedzi. Nie planował przyznawać się, że zamierza prześlizgnąć się do zamku już następnego dnia. Nikt nie spodziewał się jego powrotu i chciał to wykorzystać. Musiał wymyślić tylko nowy sposób na zdobywanie jedzenia.

\- Radzi sobie wyśmienicie – powiedział i nie było to kłamstwo.

Arthur miał swoich doradców, których szanował. Jeden sługa nie stanowił dla niego żadnego wsparcia. Od tygodni słuchał rad Agravaine'a i w większości wydawały się sensowne, a mężczyzna planował zdradę od samego początku.

\- Arthur potrzebuje ciebie – powiedziała Morgana spoglądając na niego wymownie.

\- Nie ma innego ludzkiego podnóżka? – zakpił. – Nowy sługa nie pozwala się obrażać? Jakże mu współczuję.

\- Arthur potrafi być osłem, ale to nie znaczy, że nie dba o ludzi – rzuciła Morgana.

\- Zaczynasz brzmieć jak druidzi. Czy, kiedy kąpałem się, minęło pięćdziesiąt lat? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Nie mogę tutaj zostać na długo. Mam swoje przeznaczenie i swoją przyszłość – poinformował ją. – Widziałaś ją w swoich snach? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Jedynie ciebie u boku Arthura. Już na zawsze – powiedziała.

Zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i zaczął jeść tylko szybciej, ignorując wyraz obrzydzenia na jej twarzy.

ooo

Powrót Morgany był dla niego zaskoczeniem. Nie było jej zaledwie trzy dni, a towarzyszący jej mężczyźni mieli na sobie długie peleryny, wiązane pod szyjami. Ich szaty wykonane z naturalnych materiałów przywodziły na myśl tylko jedno.

\- Druidzi – powiedział zszokowany.

Lancelot nie zdążył jeszcze nawet wyruszyć.

Wyszedł naprzeciwko Morganie, która wyciągnęła do niego dłoń, witając się z nim serdecznie. Trzech mężczyzn ściągnęło kaptury z głów, zanim skinęło mu głowami z szacunkiem wypisanym na twarzach.

\- Gdzie Merlin? – spytał, czując się trochę głupio, że jedynie to przyszło mu do głowy.

\- Zapewne już w Camelocie. Wyruszył przed nami i sądził, że nie wiem, że wraca tutaj. Druidzi sądzą, że to jego jedyny dom – powiedziała.

Arthur przełknął ciężko i rozejrzał się wokół, co było idiotyczne. Nie rozpoznałby Merlina, choćby wgapiał się w żebraków przez cały dzień. Nie podobała mu się myśl, że Merlin zapewne spał na ulicy i musiał kraść jedzenie, aby przeżyć. Może dostał za to baty. Strażnicy twierdzili, że wyrywkowo zawsze zabierali do lochów włóczęgów, aby ci trzymali się w ryzach. Nie mógł tego zabronić, bo to wywołałoby chaos, ale myśl, że Merlin mógł zostać ponownie zakuty w dyby była nieprzyjemna. Co było śmieszne, bo sam niejednokrotnie skazywał chłopaka na te upokorzenia.

Morgana uśmiechała się do niego ze zrozumieniem.

\- Chodź mój królu, opowiem ci o rzeczach, o których dowiedziałam się na moim małym wygnaniu – obiecała mu. – Moi przyjaciele muszą wypocząć, a wtedy zaczniemy negocjować – powiedziała.

ooo

\- Znosi zakaz magii – warknął Merlin z niedowierzaniem.

Kilgharrah prychnął w niego rozgrzanym powietrzem.

\- To źle Emrysie? Czyż nie tego chcieliśmy? – spytał smok.

\- Po tym jak mnie wygnał? – rzucił Merlin z niedowierzaniem. – Aż tak mu przeszkadzałem? Czego nie mógł znieść? Że nie jestem tak wielkim idiotą za jakiego mnie uważał? Sprowadził druidów i jeden z nich ma mu doradzać w kwestii magii. Morgana zapewne z nim pracuje – wypluł.

Kilgharrah podleciał bliżej i spojrzał prosto w jego oczy.

\- Jesteś zły, ponieważ przepowiednia się spełnia pomimo twojego braku wiary, czy dlatego, że ciebie tam nie ma? – spytał smok.

Merlin zaczynał go nienawidzić.

\- Mogę w końcu odejść – powiedział trochę zaskoczony.

Arthur w końcu miał teraz nie jednego maga, ale kilku. Druidzi znali zaklęcia i potrafili odprawiać rytuały. On miał tylko starą księgę, której nie doczytał. A czary z niej nie zawsze mu wychodziły. Mieli wspólnie zjednoczyć Albion, ale na polu bitwy nie pomagał w niczym. Nie znał się na strategii wojennej. W zasadzie nie miał talentów, i to uderzyło go w tej chwili mocniej niż cokolwiek innego. Strzegł Arthura, ponieważ był jedynym magiem do tego zdolnym, ale z Morganą u boku i tajemniczym druidem, zapewne życie króla nie będzie wisieć na włosku każdego miesiąca.

\- Nie, dopóki on nie odejdzie – poinformował go smok.

\- Mam czekać pod Camelotem na jego lub swoją śmierć? – prychnął. – To już nie musi być moje więzienie – rzucił, czując się dość dziwnie z tą myślą.

Wyszedł parokrotnie na dziedziniec zamkowy, obserwując przygotowania do rozmów. Starał się trzymać blisko zacienionych miejsc. Morgana przemierzała zamek wraz z druidami z wioski, w której ją zostawił. Każde z nich mogło przejrzeć jego czary, a tym razem, kiedy uciekłby, nie miałby powodu do powrotu. Sądził, że ucieszyłoby go to, ale pozostawienie za sobą Camelotu wydawało mu się niemożliwe. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie. Jego życie kręciło się tak długo wokół Arthura, że teraz, kiedy miał wybór – nie potrafił go podjąć. Nie wiedział nawet czym miałby się zająć. Wytwarzanie słabych naparów miłosnych zapewne przynosiło zysk, ale nie wyobrażał sobie siebie w takiej roli.

\- Emrysie – zaczął smok.

\- Po prostu się ucisz – poprosił i ten jeden raz Kilgharrah posłuchał.

ooo

Morgana przedstawiła mu dość długi dokument, który miał być umową pomiędzy Camelotem i druidami. Nie tylko znosił zakaz magii, ale powstać miał cech i niewielka szkoła dla tych, którzy chcieli się nauczyć posługiwania czarami. Druidzi mieli wyszkolić również rycerzy, aby ci wiedzieli jak rozpoznać rodzaje magii. Morgana wyjaśniła mu wiele na ten temat, ale nadal miał wrażenie, że czegoś mu brakowało. Merlin zapewne zrobiłby to o wiele lepiej.

Złożył zamaszysty podpis na kartce pergaminu i jeden z druidów wyszeptał coś, sprawiając, że atrament zasechł momentalnie. Ilyan spojrzał jedynie na umowę między nimi i jego imię pojawiło się u dołu strony, wypalone. Starał się nie reagować wzdrygnięciami na ich magię, ale potrzebował czasu, aby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Morgana opowiadała mu o swoich snach i o tym jak sądziła, że Merlin zabije ją przy pierwszej sposobności. A potem odkryła, że nic, co sądziła, że jest koszmarem, nie musi się spełnić, jeśli pomoże im w dotarciu do tego punktu. Opowiedziała mu o strachu, który czuła, kiedy kolejni czarnoksiężnicy byli traceni na dziedzińcu. I nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie takiego strachu.

Podziękował druidom za wsparcie. Ilyan miał pozostać w Camelocie przez pewien czas, aby nauczyć Morganę kontroli nad jej mocami. Wiedziała jedynie tyle, ile udało się jej wyszukać w zamkowej bibliotece. To przynajmniej wyjaśniało, dlaczego kilka lat temu utknęła pomiędzy księgami i nic nie mogło jej odciągnąć od czytania. Wszystko zaczynało łączyć się w doskonałą całość.

\- Dlaczego nie wrócił? – spytał krótko.

Morgana wzruszyła ramionami.

Tej nocy zapewne też nie miał zasnąć. Gwen powróciła do Morgany, kiedy tylko stało się to możliwe. On nie miał już swojego zaufanego sługi. Nie rozmawiał z Merlinem od miesiąca, i to zaczynało być śmieszne, ale stracił apetyt i chęć do życia. Kiedy wstawał, miał ochotę położyć się spać niemal od razu. Kiedy jednak leżał już w łóżku, sen nie nadchodził.

Gwaine starał się żartować, ale widział, że jego rycerze zaczynali się martwić. Może zaczynał się zachowywać jak szaleniec, ale Agravaine nadal znajdował się w lochach, skazany przez niego samego na wieczne uwięzienie, a jedyny mag, którego chciał zobaczyć i podziękować, unikał go jak ognia. I nie mógł się temu dziwić. Czuł, że poważnie nadszarpnął ich przyjaźń, czy cokolwiek mieli.

Ilyan spoglądał na niego ze spokojem w wzroku. Merlin w niczym nie był podobny do obojętnego druida czy Morgany, która potrafiła byś wredna. Jego niedawny sługa miał w sobie radość życia i rozbawiał go swoimi dogryzaniami, chociaż Arthur nie raz i nie dwa skazał go na dyby tylko dla własnej satysfakcji. Merlin nigdy się jednak nie poddał ani jemu, ani nikomu. I może w końcu znalazł sposób, aby go złamać, chociaż bardzo tego nie chciał.

\- Szukasz Emrysa, panie? – spytał Ilyan.

\- Popełniłem błąd nie tak dawno. Powiedziano mi, że Emrys pragnie mojej zguby – westchnął.

Ilyan wydawał się zszokowany.

\- Za kłamliwe proroctwo grozi wieczne potępienie – poinformował go druid.

\- Wątpię, aby to poruszyło mojego wuja – odparł.

Ilyan skinął głową, jakby pojmował, że to jest kolejna rzecz, która ich różniła. Nie wiedział, dlaczego druidzi wydawali mu się tak obcy. Merlin nie miał dziwnych zwyczajów i nawyków. Nie mówił zagadkami.

\- Kiedy gościliśmy Emrysa u nas, wydawał się zraniony – powiedział Ilyan ostrożnie.

\- Był wściekły i się odgrażał. Nazywał cię aroganckim dupkiem – wyjaśniła Morgana.

Arthur przełknął, spoglądając na druida, któremu nie drgnęła nawet powieka.

\- Merlin nie jest zadowolony, ale i tak chciałbym z nim porozmawiać – powiedział tylko.

ooo

Zasypiał, kiedy w korytarzu prowadzącym do jaskini rozległy się kroki. Poderwał się na równe nogi w ostatniej chwili. Ilyan wszedł do środka, witając go i Merlin prawie westchnął z ulgi, gdy w wejściu pojawiła się druga postać. Skrzydła Kilgharraha poruszyły powietrze, kiedy smok przysiadł na skale. I Arthur wyciągnął miecz, więc Merlin cofnął się instynktownie, unosząc dłonie w górę, nie do końca pewien czy chce się jedynie bronić czy atakować. Nie rozważał nigdy tego, co zrobi, jeśli to Arthur będzie chciał go zabić. Jego mózg nie przyjmował takiej możliwości, co okazało się błędem.

\- To jest smok – poinformował go Arthur, a potem spojrzał na niego i na swój miecz. – Merlinie ja nie… - zaczął.

\- Ilyan – warknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Przyprowadziłeś go tutaj? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Podpisaliśmy traktat i jest moim królem – odparł druid.

\- Podpisaliście porozumienie i oddajesz mnie jemu? – spytał wprost, ponieważ oczywiście to nie mogło być tak proste.

Ilyan wydawał się urażony.

\- Postradałeś zmysły? – prychnął Arthur i chociaż nie odłożył broni, ostrze skierował w dół, w stronę skał, a potem rozejrzał się wokół z niedowierzaniem. – Tutaj spędziłeś ostatni miesiąc? – spytał.

I pewnie jego posłanie ze starej tuniki nie robiło dobrego wrażenia, ale Merlin sypiał w gorszych miejscach.

\- Wychodzimy stąd – zdecydował Arthur. – O ile ten smok… - zaczął i urwał.

\- Kilgharrah niczego ci nie zrobi – powiedział Merlin. – I nigdzie z tobą nie idę – dodał.

Arthur wydawał się jak zawsze poirytowany, kiedy coś wytrącało go z równowagi. A Kilgharrah zapewne nie był tym, czego mężczyzna się spodziewał. Uther zapewne przed śmiercią zapomniał powiedzieć o swoich więźniu. Merlin nie był, nawet bardzo zaskoczony. Arthur nie pozwoliłby na to, aby smok znajdował się pod Camelotem, gdyby usłyszał jak Kilgharrah tam trafił. Zastawianie pułapek musiało być cechą charakterystyczną Pendragonów.

\- Zamierzasz tutaj zostać? Nie bądź śmieszny. Nie możesz tutaj spać – rzucił Arthur i spojrzał wymownie na jego tunikę i księgę, która nadal służyła mu za poduszkę.

Merlin nie potrafił spoglądać na nikogo groźnie, ale się starał, co pewnie wyglądało przekomicznie. Czekał niemal na pierwszy żart Arthura, ale mężczyzna spiął się i zbił usta w wąską kreskę. Chciał chyba nawet coś powiedzieć, ale zerknął niepewnie na Ilyana, który nadal ich obserwował nie kryjąc już swojej ciekawości.

\- Zostaw nas. Wrócę sam, jeśli to będzie konieczne – powiedział Arthur.

Druid skłonił się, a potem zniknął w ciemności. Arthur nasłuchiwał, aż kroki mężczyzny ucichły i próbował się przysunąć w jego stronę, ale Merlin cofnął się niemal natychmiast. Król nadal miał w dłoniach miecz, a był świadkiem tego jak szybko Arthur potrafił się poruszać, kiedy tego chciał. Ucieczkę utrudniała mu tylko mała powierzchnia niewielkiego tarasu, na którym sypiał. Arthur odcinał mu jedyne wyjście.

\- Nie zrobię ci niczego – rzucił król. – Zniosłem zakaz magii – dodał, jakby to miało być czegoś dowodem.

Merlin zmarszczył jedynie brwi.

\- Podpisaliśmy dzisiaj umowę z druidami. Zamieszkają w zamku i jego okolicach. Otworzą szkołę. Ilyan uczy Morganę jak kontrolować sny – wyjaśnił Arthur.

Merlin musiał przyznać, że był zaskoczony. Nie sądził, że porozumienie będzie sięgało tak daleko. Arthur wręcz wprowadzał na zamek magię. Może przekonała go moc Morgany albo Ilyan pokazał mu jak wiele mogą magowie. Zapewne aspekt militarny nie pozostawał niezauważony. Arthur był doskonałym strategiem.

\- To… - zaczął i urwał, czując się tak, jakby coś wyzuło z niego całą energię. – To dobrze – powiedział w końcu.

Arthur uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

\- Wrócisz? – spytał mężczyzna wprost.

I Merlin miał ochotę się roześmiać. Coś jednak nieprzyjemnie dławiło go w gardle.

\- Nie – odparł.

\- Ale… - zaczął Arthur i zamilkł. – Czego jeszcze chcesz? Publicznych przeprosin? – spytał.

\- Mógłbyś zacząć, po prostu od przeproszenia mnie. Te słowa nie przeszły przez twoje usta – powiedział Merlin, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Myślałem, że nie chcesz moich przeprosin, więc zacząłem od tego, w co uwierzysz. Przyprowadziłem z sobą w końcu druida, prawda? Żywego – dodał Arthur. – Popełniłem błąd, ale nie groziło ci niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Mam uwierzyć, że nie skazałbyś mnie na ścięcie? – zakpił.

\- Byłem zszokowany – przyznał Arthur.

\- Och, kaci tutaj działają bardzo sprawnie, zapewniam cię. Miałem tego dowód pierwszego dnia, którego pojawiłem się w Camelocie – warknął, nie wiedząc nawet, czy ta złość nie siedziała w nim przez ten cały czas. – Wsadziłbyś mnie do lochu po tym wszystkim, co przeszedłem dla ciebie. Po tym wszystkim, co się stało, skazałbyś mnie na śmierć!

\- Merlinie, ja nie… - zaczął Arthur. – Agravaine powiedział, że Emrys jest zdrajcą, że mnie zabije, kiedy tylko zdobędzie moje zaufanie – wyjaśnił.

\- I, dlaczego miałeś nie ufać kochanemu wujowi – zaćwierkał Merlin. – I, gdzie cię to sprowadziło? – spytał wprost, chociaż nie powinien, bo wiedział, że to był cios poniżej pasa.

Niemal czekał, aż Arthur go zaatakuje, aż powie mu coś nieprzyjemnego, ale mężczyzna spuścił głowę i spojrzał na swoje ręce. Cisza w jaskini stała się prawie nie do zniesienia.

\- I się pomyliłem – przyznał Arthur, co pewnie było trudniejsze do powiedzenia dla niego, niż przeprosiny. – Dlatego chcę, żebyś wrócił – dodał, prostując się lekko. – Wiem, komu mogę ufać.

Merlin nie mógł nie prychnąć.

– Jeśli nie czeka mnie ścięcie, wyjdę stąd – obiecał, chociaż wcale nie było mu lżej. - Nie jestem ci jednak do niczego potrzebny – powiedział wprost.

Arthur zmarszczył brwi.

\- O czym ty mówisz. Oczywiście, że jesteś mi potrzebny – powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Brakuje ci sługi do popychania? George nie pozwala sobą pomiatać? – zainteresował się. – A może nie miałeś nikogo w dybach od tygodni? Prawie się ostatnio o nie otarłem – zakpił. – Masz maga – przypomniał mu. – I on cię będzie chronił – dodał, starając się brzmieć spokojnie.

Arthur spoglądał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Merlin widział jak mężczyzna stara się coś wymyślić, ale w jego głowie musiała ziać idealna pustka, i to chyba bolało najbardziej. Z druidem i idealnym sługą u boku, Arthur był bezpieczny. Nie groził mu zamach stanu, ani spóźnione śniadanie.

\- Nie mów w ten sposób – poprosił go w końcu mężczyzna, co też było czymś nowym.

\- Mam cię okłamywać? – spytał wprost. – Wiesz, że to nigdy nie była moja mocna strona – dodał, a potem pochylił się, żeby zabrać księgę i swoje stare szaty.

Miał nadzieję, że Gaius nadal miał wolny pokój, chociaż na tę noc. Arthur obserwował go w milczeniu, a potem spojrzał na smoka. Kilgharrah zachował zaskakującą ciszę przez ten cały czas. Może jednak po prostu uważał, że Arthur nie jest dość godzien, aby słyszeć jego głos.

\- Zostań chociaż kilka dni – poprosił go mężczyzna, kiedy wracali wąskim korytarzem.

Merlin niczego nie obiecał.

ooo

Arthur nie mógł spać tej nocy, co nie było niczym nowym. Morgana obserwowała go, kiedy zaczął przeglądać listy od lordów. Ziemie zaświadczały o swojej lojalności względem Pendragonów, pomimo tak gwałtownej zmiany w kwestii magii. Miał wręcz wrażenie, że w ich królestwie dało się odczuć pewną ulgę.

\- Merlin nie chce pozostać w Camelocie – powiedział w końcu.

Morgana nie wydawał się zaskoczona.

\- Powiedziałem, że mu ufam, ale dla niego to już bez znaczenia – dodał.

\- Może on nie ufa już tobie? – spytała.

I nienawidził jej przenikliwości.

\- Wiem – przyznał, chociaż przyszło mu to z trudem.

Mógł zaplanować najazd i zdobycie Essetir, ale nie wiedział jak odzyskać coś, co raz utracił. Agravaine zapewne, dlatego uważał się za triumfatora. Miał stracić jedyną zaufaną osobę, która wspierała go od lat. Nie miał pojęcia jaką rolę miałby pełnić Merlin na dworze. Ilyan miał być jego druidem. Czuwać nad bezpieczeństwem zamku. Nie chciał jednak, aby Merlin był tylko sługą. Nie wyobrażał sobie, aby ktoś, komu zawdzięczał tak wiele musiał go ponownie znosić. Jeśli istniałaby szansa, aby Gaius odszedł na emeryturę, zaproponowałby Merlinowi stanowisko nadwornego medyka. Nie wątpił jednak, że ten nie miał zbyt wielkiego pojęcia o leczeniu. Gaius dopiero go uczył.

\- Jaki masz plan? – spytała ciekawie Morgana.

\- Utworzę jakieś stanowisko – rzucił, chociaż w jego głowie ziała przeraźliwa pustka.

Nie chciał wyglądać na desperata, kiedy będzie składał propozycję Merlinowi. To musiało wyglądać wiarygodnie, a niestety Merlin był dobry jedynie w byciu Merlinem.

\- Powiedział, że mam już maga, który będzie mnie chronił – ciągnął dalej. – I doskonałego sługę – dodał, nie wiedząc nawet, skąd brała się gorycz w jego ustach.

\- Nie masz jednak przyjaciela – odgadła Morgana. – Nie zastanawiałeś się dlaczego tak go boli, że zastąpiłeś go innymi ludźmi? – spytała ciekawie.

\- To Merlin – powiedział jedynie, bo to wyjaśniało wszystko.

\- I nigdy przez myśl ci nie przeszło, że to coś musi znaczyć, że ratował ci życie przez ten cały czas? – zainteresowała się.

\- To przepowiednia – przypomniał jej cierpko.

\- Ach, i dlatego został w Camelocie nawet po tym jak sądził, że go zabijesz, kiedy tylko zobaczysz go po raz kolejny – stwierdziła Morgana takim tonem, jakby to faktycznie miało jakiś sens.

Tak sądził, dopóki nie usłyszał jak wypowiedziała to na głos.

\- Nie odszedł, chociaż czuł się zdradzony i rozgoryczony – ciągnęła dalej. – Kiedy ocknęłam się w tym lesie, potrafił mówić tylko o tobie. Jak bardzo jesteś arogancki i podstępny. Jak bardzo się mylę w stosunku do ciebie, ponieważ cię tak naprawdę nie znam. Kobiety potrafią czytać między wierszami. Sądził, że cię znał i potem myślał już tylko, że się pomylił. Czuł się zdradzony, Arthurze – poinformowała go.

\- Dziękuję. Jakbym nie wiedział jak bardzo mnie teraz nienawidzi, musisz to jeszcze podkreślać – mruknął.

\- Jesteś głupcem. Nie twierdzę, że jest twoim największym fanem. Pytam tylko, dlaczego tak bardzo go to zabolało? – rzuciła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Bo jest lojalny i szlachetny. I bezinteresowny – odparł jednym tchem.

Morgana pokręciła głową.

\- Nie przeczę. Myślę jednak, że niewielu byłoby lojalnych, aż po własny kres. Nie chroniłoby ludzi, którzy chcą ich zabić…

\- Ja nie chcę jego śmierci! – warknął.

\- On tego nie wiedział, a jednak trwał przy tobie cały czas. Chociaż sądził, że nienawidzisz wszystkiego czym był. Przestrzegał nawet mnie przed powrotem. Jak nazwałbyś kogoś, kto poświęciłby się do tego stopnia? – spytała.

Przełknął ciężko, kiedy jedna myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie. Jednak Merlin nie mógł być w nim zakochany. Zbyt często się sprzeczali. Poza tym, zawsze znikał gdzieś z Gwen. Kiedy Arthur wygrywał na kolejnych turniejach Merlin nigdy mu nie gratulował. Jedynie kpił z tego jak damy dworu podsyłały mu liściki i swoje woalki, które mógłby wetknąć za zbroję przed następną walką.

\- Mylisz się – powiedział z pewnością w głosie.

\- Naprawdę? – spytała. – Powiedz mi zatem, dlaczego zabolało cię tak bardzo, że ukrywał coś przed tobą? Dlaczego dostałeś szału, że nie zaufał ci tak bardzo, aby powiedzieć ci, że jest magiem?

\- Bo sądziłem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – odparł, ponieważ to było łatwe.

\- Co różni jego i mnie? Też nigdy nie powiedziałam ci o mojej magii i moich snach, a znamy się od dziecka – podjęła, uderzając w samo sedno. – Użyłam magii na twoich oczach, aby go odkryć, a potem wróciłam z druidami do Camelotu. Przyjąłeś mnie jak siostrę. To jego ścigałeś przez całe tygodnie – mówiła dalej, ale jemu zaschło w ustach.

\- To nie… - zaczął, ale słowa utknęły mu w gardle.

Wstał pospiesznie, ale Morgana złapała go za nadgarstek.

\- Możesz pozwolić mu odejść, jeśli chcesz – ciągnęła dalej. – To jest twój wybór, mój królu, ale z konsekwencjami musisz poradzić sobie sam – dodała i słyszał to z jej ust już wcześniej.

Tym razem jednak te słowa przykuły jego uwagę.

\- Widziałaś coś? Widziałaś, co stanie się jeśli Merlin opuści Camelot? – spytał.

\- Chciałbyś, prawda? – prychnęła. – Kolejny dobry powód, aby go zatrzymać. Nie mam jednak dla ciebie niczego. Nie mogę zażyczyć sobie snu… - zaczęła i urwała.

\- Co? – spytał.

Spoglądała na niego dalej z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Ilyan nauczył mnie wywoływania snów proroczych u innych. Jeśli chciałbyś poznać odpowiedź na pytanie, które cię trapi, mogłabym ci pomóc, ale to co zobaczysz, nie musi ci się wcale spodobać – ostrzegła go.

\- Chcesz użyć magii na mnie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Boisz się tego, czym jest Merlin. Jak ma ci zaufać, skoro nie pozwolisz mu na używanie magii przy sobie i na sobie? – rzuciła. - On jest magią. Sądzisz, że nie wyczuje, że się przy nim krępujesz?

Przetarł twarz dłonią i spojrzał na dogasające w kominku drewno.

\- Dobrze, zrób to. Może przynajmniej tę jedną noc się wyśpię – stwierdził, starając się zażartować, ale wyszło mu słabo.

*ooo

Merlin wzdrygnął się, kiedy drzwi do jego komnat uchyliły się gwałtownie. Był niemal przygotowany na to, aż wyciągną go z łóżka i jednak stracą. Ten koszmar powracał kilka razy w ciągu ostatnich nocy, a teraz, kiedy powrócił do komnat Gaiusa, było tylko gorzej. Przywarł plecami do ściany i oświetlił pomieszczenie, zaskoczony, kiedy dostrzegł jedynie Arthura w nocnej koszuli i z rozwianymi włosami.

Mężczyzna spoglądał na niego w skrajnym przerażeniu i zanim Merlin zdążył zareagować, poczuł chłodne usta Arthura na swoich własnych. Początkowo nie bronił się, zszokowany, może trochę spragniony ludzkiego dotyku. Gwen i Gaius przytulili go. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio miał tyle kontaktu z człowiekiem. Kiedy Lance i Gwaine poklepali go po plecach, prawie przywarł do rycerzy. Miesiąc odosobnienia zrobił swoje.

Teraz, to jednak Arthur próbował wsunąć język do jego ust, i to nie było coś normalnego, więc odepchnął mężczyznę, zastanawiając się, co się dzieje. Źrenice Arthura nie były jednak rozszerzone, więc nie mógł być pijany czy pod wpływem eliksiru miłosnego. Nie zachowywał się jak idiota, bardziej wydawał się przerażony i nie odrywał dłoni od jego twarzy, nawet kiedy Merlin nie tak delikatnie odepchnął go od siebie.

\- Nie odchodź – poprosił tylko Arthur.

\- Nie wiem… - zaczął, ale został uciszony kolejnym pocałunkiem.

Tym razem nie dał się zaskoczyć i oderwał się od Arthura od razu, nie pozwalając się sytuacji rozwinąć.

\- W co ty grasz? – spytał zirytowany.

Jego serce biło tak szybko, że prawie wyskakiwało z jego piersi. Koszula Arthura rozsznurowała się ukazując o wiele więcej, niż chciał zobaczyć. Jego dłonie mrowiły, ale nic z tego nie należało do niego i wiedział o tym doskonale od chwili, kiedy pojawił się w Camelocie.

\- Morgana zesłała na mnie sen – poinformował go Arthur całkiem poważnie i w jego oczach pojawiła się jakaś wilgoć.

Gdyby Merlin nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że to łzy.

\- Morgana, co? – wyrwało mu się.

\- Pozwoliłem jej – rzucił Arthur. – Kazałem jej – poprawił się i zacisnął dłonie tak boleśnie na jego ramionach, że pewnie następnego dnia miał odnaleźć na swojej skórze siniaki. – Widziałem… Widziałem jak umierasz – przyznał.

Merlin przełknął ciężko.

\- Sny Morgany nie muszą się sprawdzić. Sny Morgany nie mówią, kiedy to się stanie – poinformował Arthura, ale mężczyzna wcale nie wydawał się bardziej opanowany.

Nie chciał myśleć o tym, że Arthur po przebudzeniu nie założył nawet tuniki, zanim boso przebiegł cały zamek, aż do jego komnat.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, kiedy – warknął Arthur. – Ja nie chcę… Nie chcę, żebyś odchodził. Nie chcę kolejnego dnia bez ciebie. Ten miesiąc był piekłem – ciągnął dalej. – Masz rację. Nie potrafisz niczego. Jesteś najgorszym służącym jakiego miałem, a umowy z druidami nie pozwalają na to, żebyś to ty był moim nadwornym magiem, ale nie możesz odejść. Morgana twierdzi, że mnie kochasz...że mnie kochasz, bo nikt inny nie zniósłby tego jak go traktuję i jednocześnie cały czas ratował moje życie. Nie wiem, czy to prawda, ale jeśli tak, nie możesz mnie zostawić – poinformował go Arthur, zaciskając palce na jego skórze coraz bardziej, a sądził, że gorzej być już nie może.

Zresztą jego ciało stało się kompletnie nieczułe, kiedy sens słów mężczyzny do niego dotarł. Desperacja, z którą Arthur ściskał jego ramiona nie pozwalała mu się skupić. Merlin nie widział go nigdy tak przestraszonego, otwarcie przerażonego i nie wiedział jak na to zareagować.

\- Nie możesz… - zaczął, ponieważ tak jak on w jaskini używał ciosów poniżej pasa, Arthur najwyraźniej zamierzał odwdzięczyć mu się tym samym. – Ten sen nie ma znaczenia. Nie jesteś widzącym. To mógł być zwykły sen – powiedział, starając się jakoś opanować.

Arthur potrząsnął nim i spojrzał na niego z irytacją.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Nie obchodzi mnie czy ten sen był prawdziwy. Miał mi tylko pomóc zdać sobie z czegoś sprawę – warknął Arthur. – I nie możesz odejść – poinformował go, przełykając nagle ciężko.

Chyba zaczynał się uspokajać, bo na jego policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. Może zdał sobie sprawę, że jest w zasadzie nagi i znajdują się tak blisko, że Merlinowi nie pozostało wiele więcej do zobaczenia. Wcześniejsze pocałunki zostawiły ich z opuchniętymi ustami i nie potrafił ich zapomnieć.

Arthur w końcu puścił jego ramię i Merlin sądził, że mężczyzna zejdzie z jego łóżka, ale kciuk Arthura pogładził jego wystającą kość policzkową. Wpatrywali się w siebie, jakby to trwało wieczność.

\- Zostań – poprosił Arthur, zanim powoli pochylił się w stronę jego ust.

Merlin pozwolił się pocałować, miękko i bez desperacji tym razem, a kiedy się rozłączyli, zamrugał, zaskoczony tym, że Pendragon potrafił być jednak tak łagodny.

\- Powiedziałeś, że jeśli cię kocham… To znaczy… Mówisz, że ty… - zaczął i urwał.

Jąkanie się, zapewne nie robiło dobrego wrażenia.

Arthur kiwnął głową, jakby odpowiadał na niezadane pytanie i ten cholerny strach znowu pojawił się na jego twarzy. Nienawidził tej niepewności u Pendragona. Nie oznaczała niczego dobrego i wytrącała go z równowagi.

\- Ja ciebie też – powiedział Merlin pospiesznie.

ooo

Kiedy położyli się w końcu w jego łóżku i nakrył ich kołdrą, Arthur przylgnął do niego tak mocno, jakby obawiał się, że obudzi się rano i nie znajdzie go obok siebie. Gaius stanął w progu jego pokoju i spojrzał na niego wymownie. Zapewne nocny gość i jemu napędził początkowo stracha. Arthur wyglądał tak, jakby zobaczył ducha. I może przyszłość bez Camelotu faktycznie nie byłaby tak cudowna. Merlin instynktownie czuł, że tutaj jest jego miejsce.

Arthur jednak trzymał się go obecnie tak kurczowo, że tylko jedno przychodziło mu do głowy.

\- Porozmawiam jutro z Morganą o jej proroczych snach – westchnął.

Gaius uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, kiedy zamykał jego drzwi.


End file.
